Harry Potter and The Slytherin Heir: Winsdale Academy
by MaiWiz
Summary: In the 4th year at Winsdale Academy, drama and love heats up for Harry and Draco, as they must choose their future!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My One and Only

Draco cast his box towards his bed before collapsing onto his couch. Harry joined him, plopping down beside him, and Draco was irritated to see that Harry had gotten even more attractive and muscled over the break. "I'm almost excited to study again. No more working out with Ron with the Aurors timing us." Harry breathed out, and exposed his tanned neck. Draco gulped. Harry had been on another training program with the Aurors, this one even longer than last summer's. And this time he actually saw _results._ Which was a pity, because Draco liked having Harry all to himself instead of having even _more_ girls salivate over the Chosen One.

Draco, instead of responding, ducked over him to kiss at his neck. Harry gasped and leaned more, probably making a crease in the poor sofa from his big arse. "I missed you." Draco told him, exasperated. Harry smirked and looked up at him. "I was only gone for three weeks." Draco pressed him down into the sofa, making him move so they could both lay comfortably. "Three weeks too damn long. Do you know how boring it is to have only your potion job for company?" Draco joked, letting his hands slide down Harry's body. Harry groaned and bit Draco's lip. "Enough. Ron will be here soon enough." Harry complained.

Sure enough, Ron knocked on the door and demanded they be clothed before answering. Draco rolled his eyes before sluggishly getting off of Harry, pinching Harry through his shirt before opening the door for Ron. Ron gave him a untrustworthy look and looked behind him for Harry, who was still laying on his couch after making a noise because of Draco's pinch. "I don't even want to know what was happening before I knocked." Draco grinned back at Harry. "Then don't ask." He smirked. Ron make a puke noise and Harry's brow furrowed before getting up. "Oh, we didn't even. Stop with the bollocks."

Ron gave him a innocent look and tapped his muggle watch. "Indian on me? Gotta get there before Happy Hour is over." Ron was already turning into a drunkard ever since he turned 21 back in March, but he exercised his rights in private-at least until Harry turned 21 too. "Alright. Just gotta get my wallet." Harry rubbed his eyes before casting a _Lumos_ onto his desk. His wallet was stuffed into the edge, forgotten probably when Draco jumped onto the couch. Ron laughed at Harry's predicament as he struggled to pull his wallet out from between the desk and the wall. "You're such a prat. Here." Draco said, using a charm that made the wallet get slippery and fall.

Harry blinked. "Oh. Thanks. Didn't think of that." Draco grinned as Harry bent down with his arse to his face as he grabbed for the wallet. Ron stepped on his shoe, which was _expensive,_ and caused Draco to wince and curse. "Don't even." Ron threatened. Draco sighed. He was never going to score if Ron was going to hound on every one of Draco's advances. "Got it." Harry smiled, not even noticing their fight, and bent back up. "Let's go!" Harry wrapped an arm around Draco and Draco smirked at Ron who turned his face away begrudgingly. Draco felt like sticking his tongue out at him. Ron was such a nuisance.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry slid into a booth next to Draco and Neville as Ron slid into the other side with Hermione and Hannah. Draco took a drink out of Neville's beer to take the piss out of him, and Neville yelled an expletive at him before Draco let go of it and laughed. Harry couldn't help but smile at the exchange. At least Draco was comfortable with Neville now, even if it was in his own way. Harry trusted Draco to be nice to his friends, just like Draco trusted Harry to defend him when they didn't trust him. Harry slapped Draco on his shoulder. "Stop bullying poor Neville." Harry told Draco. Draco smirked at him before calling the waiter over.

"Oh, you're such a pest Ron. Stop glaring at them like that." Hermione gave Ron a _Look_ and Ron gaped at her. "Draco's being very sexual, Hermione, and I don't appreciate him coming onto Harry like that!" Ron yelled, annoyed. "I appreciate you defending his honor, Ron, but he's your best friend, not your boyfriend. And they're dating." Hermione looked Ron in the eye. "I agree with that." Harry held his hand up as to address a teacher. Hannah giggled and Neville looked scandalized. Draco flicked off Ron, but conveniently hid it as soon as the waiter came and asked them for their order. Draco ordered the most expensive wine on the menu and they all came after him, albeit less expensive.

Harry's eyes widened at Draco's choice of drink as it finally came, as he had settled on a regular Butter Beer that had alcohol in it. Harry didn't like alcohol that much, unless he was depressed, which only had happened once, thankfully, when he was mourning Sirius. Draco had wrote to him while he was experiencing the morning after, and luckily for him, his very-good boyfriend sent him a Pick-Me-Up potion just for him at the program without anyone finding out. Harry had not gotten drunk to feel better since, not wanting to evoke the wrath of Hermione since Draco had told him he would tell her if he did it again.

"Don't judge. I like to try whatever I see." Draco smirked at him and drank a sip, the beautiful colored smoke wrapping around his nose like a bull. Draco, thankfully, didn't hold it over him. Harry nodded and took a drink of his own. "You're such a ponce, Draco." Neville mocked him, with a muggle beer in hand. All of the blokes had beers, and Draco was the only male wine-drinker. Hermione and Hannah, of course, came to the rescue of what they saw as a female attack and argued with him, and then at Ron when he made the mistake of joining in the fight. Draco, not affected by the proceedings at all, grinned and smacked Harry's arse behind their seats. Harry blushed.

"Oh, they're not even listening. Stop, you three." Hannah said, smiling at the two knowingly. Hermione scoffed and sat back in her seat, giving Harry a eyebrow raise. Ron slunk back and Neville held up his drink. "I'll drink to that." It was the 3rd argument they'd have at every time they went to eat, and Harry wondered if it was now tradition. Harry felt bad that there was no Slytherins for Draco, and he wondered if he should invite Draco's friends next time too. Pretty soon it might become a huge event. He wrapped Draco's hand in his before Draco squirm away for a snack. Draco grinned and whispered into his ear. "Oh, this will be a fun year."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Innocence

Harry blinked as a reporter shoved a camera in his face and snapped. "Damn. What have I done now?" Harry asked tiredly. Draco growled and sent the camera spinning, crashing into a Brewery sign before toppling over into a vegetable patch. Harry expected a curse and for him to run off, but the reporter stayed put. "Hey! That camera is private property, and you just destroyed it! Nothing I expected more than from a man like _you,_ though. This will add great to my story of, _Harry Potter, Blindsiding the Ministry and coerced by a Death Eater?'"_ The reporter added on the article's name after Draco's obvious confusion. Draco waited patiently for the man to finish before continuing.

"I wouldn't tell _anyone_ about that camera if I were you, considering Harry has a restraining order against the Prophet and anyone releasing a story on him." Draco said, blackmailing the lad. Usually, Harry would be against such activities, but in this case, it _was_ part of the court of law's agreement. Or so he hoped. He hadn't read the fine print. "Curse you, Slytherin Heir! The Prophet will have something on you and when we do, we'll be sure to share it!" Draco rolled his eyes and Harry was grateful it was so late at night and no one was around to see this apparent threat. Or, Harry was sure, _another_ newspaper would report it.

When the reporter had finally gone, Harry turned to Draco. "How did you even know he was with The Prophet?" Harry asked Draco. Draco shrugged. "It was a lucky guess. Also clearly a junior, with a lack of professionalism. And with that attitude, it was a easy deduction that he'd scare off with one little threat. But other than that, really, a lucky one." Draco winked at Harry. Harry groaned and put his face in his hands. "You know, one day this little cunning act of yours is gonna land us in a pit of trouble." Draco smirked and wrapped a arm around Harry, and Harry was beginning to fear that Draco was drunk. "Yeah yeah, complain on the way about my Slytherin capabilities. I know how you're regretting and all."

"Regretting _what?_ That the hat didn't put me in Slytherin?" Harry asked loudly, remembering at the last moment that it was twelve in the morning and people were sleeping. Harry wondered if it was safe to Disapparate out of shame. "Merlin Harry. I think you've drunk too much Firewhiskey." Harry blushed and turned away. "It was only because Seamus _made_ me do it!" Harry whispered angrily, remembering when Seamus had tried out the drinking game with the group. Which was a _terrible_ decision for a Tuesday night. Why did they even decide to meet up again? "Blame it on one of Seamus's party tactics. All of that shite just because of his promotion."

And there was that. Seamus has gotten a promotion in his job and had insisted that they all join him for a celebratory dinner. Which Harry had forced Draco to join instead of let him study in peace, which explained why Draco had been so out to get him the whole afternoon. And it had somehow gone from _dinner_ to a whole night of drinking. All probably encouraged by Draco, Harry knew. "Let's just get a Knight Bus, alright?" Draco told him, and Harry was really wishing he had opted out of extra drinks with Draco alone while everyone else went home early. Especially with the tipsy bus and deserted streets.

~.~.~.~.~.

After a trip on the Knight Bus that had Draco wishing for a pre-Pepperup, they finally got to their room and Draco shook his off his huge jacket that had clung to him like a clingy child in the night. He needed to sleep, but the buzz in his head shouted _no,_ at least until he got that aforementioned Pepperup. Harry wasn't doing much better, even with his puppy-like nature, and he wrapped himself up in a blanket, still fully clothed in his outerwear. "That was a mistake of utter proportions." Harry muttered sleepily. Draco sighed and lifted his wand to strip Harry of all his unnecessary robes. Harry stretched as the robes pulled off his legs.

"Oh Merlin." Draco grinned, shaking his head. "It appears I pulled off one too many." Harry was naked except for the blanket covering him and his glasses framing his blush. "Fuck's sake Draco! Turn away while I grab my pajamas!" Harry said exasperatedly. "Oh come on, it's not like I've never seen it before." Draco winked, turning around while still keeping him in his corner of his eye. Harry hurriedly stood up while catching his pajamas in one hand without using his wand, which if anything, just made Draco's lust stronger. "Are you done already?" Draco pretended, as Harry's arse slipped back into his boxers.

"That's because I was in the mood." Harry protested lamely. Draco rolled his eyes and resisted tugging on Harry's boxers. _All in good time_ , he told himself. "And yes, I'm done." Harry said at once, smoothing out his boxers even though he was getting back into bed. "Oh, thank goodness for that." Harry glared at him, but Draco ignored him and reached for his stuff. "So, hangover potion and pepper-up?" He asked him. "Yes... please." Harry agreed, defeated. Draco smiled and whisked them out of his potion bag. Harry was utterly at Draco's beck and call for any and all potions, as he was unable to make any himself.

"Here you are." Draco told him, handing it to him on his bed, palming Harry's kneecap. Harry took it while eyeing Draco and Draco slowly took his as well. "Oh quit it and go to bed." Draco told him, knowing it was going to end up into another teasing session based on Harry's quizzical-yet evil-looking face. "I wasn't going to say anything!" Harry protested as Draco stood up. Draco gave him a look and Harry stared back like a petulant child. "I should swat you, prat." Draco gave up and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Harry kissed him back, sneaking the empty potion back in his bag. "And for the record, you look like Hermione when you act like that."

Draco groaned. "Oh, and there it is again." Harry laughed. "Sorry! It's not you who's trying to get a relief from being in yet another shitty story." Harry said, jokingly, but Draco could tell his mood had darkened. "Don't worry, Harry. This will pass like the other ones. Remember the ones this summer? Where you got accused of joining a psychic clan and I was to be your new psychic-overlord?" Draco quoted fondly. Harry giggled and swat at him. "Stop! That was from a crap publisher. This is the real thing." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pressed into him. "Hey. I thought I was the pessimistic one. We'll defeat this arsehole, and all the other arseholes, okay?" Draco told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Letters

Draco was scrubbing away at a faulty potions plan with an erasing solution when a owl clinked against Harry and his dorm room window. Harry groaned. "I hope that isn't another reporter trying to get an interview with me. This has gone on far too long." Harry complained, swinging off his bed that he had been lounging on with a comic and went to the window. "Don't worry. The school board already gave that one guy a case on trespassing on university property." Draco told him, fondly remembering having watched as he got handcuffed himself. That was a good day. Harry scratched his head as he peered through the glass. "Draco, can you help me with how I'm supposed to get this owl in here?"

Draco rolled his eyes and wondered what arsehole had the gal to send a owl to a damn dorm room instead of a owlery. Probably someone with a ego bigger than the entire ministry. Draco concentrated on vanishing the owl, then _Accioing_ it inside the room. "Please don't shit on my side on the room." He told the owl, who obediently gave Harry his letter and looked ruffled from his Disapparition and Apparition as a small animal. Harry look amazed. "How did you do that?" He asked Draco. Draco tilted his head at Harry, who kneeled down to give the belligerent owl a treat out of his pocket. "I have a faint knowledge of where vanished items disappear to."

Harry blinked at him as the owl snapped the treat up. "You're... amazing, you know that? And can you do it again?" Harry blushed, his fingers still holding onto the letter. Draco sighed and did the same thing, just opposite. "You need to teach me that... how did you even learn that?" Draco chuckled and watched as the blindsided owl shrieked before gaining its footing and flying off into the night. "There are more spells than what they teach you inside Hogwarts, you know. And I learned it inside my father's library. Still sure you want to learn?" Draco frowned at him. Harry sat back down with his letter still ignored.

Harry observed Draco with a critical stare and Draco uncomfortably walked back into his desk. "Of course I will. That house doesn't scare me anymore." Harry said, a little bit too confidently, in Draco's opinion. Draco brought his hand to his nose and squeezed. "That's not what I meant. I meant... my father." Harry cocked his head. "You haven't seen him while he's in Azkaban. I'm not angered by him. Draco, you really need to put this behind you." Draco let his hand drop. "Now come over here." Draco walked over into Harry's outstretched arms and laughed as he sighed. "You're not going to open that damn letter?" He asked.

Harry laughed and nuzzled Draco's hair. "I will, I just thought I'd cuddle you first." Draco poked at him and tore the letter away from him. "Oh, how sweet." Draco looked down at the stamp. The Ministry. Of course. "Let's just forget about it altogether then, huh?" Draco said, holding the letter out of arms reach. "W-wait, what?" Harry asked, trying to swing his arm and get the letter back. Draco pulled back and Harry tried to reach for his wand. "No, no no. Nope." Draco said, kicking the wand off the bed with his one un-crushed foot that wasn't stuck under Harry's leg. "Oh, really?" Harry complained, then tried to wiggle out of Draco's legs. Draco was _not_ having it.

~.~.~.~.~.

After successfully getting the mail from Draco, Harry peeled it open with his wand while Draco harrumphed in the corner. Harry had already seen the Ministry label and had resigned himself to having to have a meeting with some Auror fellow for a couple of hours while they reiterate the need of Harry staying true to the occupation while in it. Really, Harry didn't see why they had to be so careful all the time. And just because of that stupid reporter making his life hell. And he didn't even know his name! Draco thought he was getting himself into some trouble by even listening to their demands, but Harry was sure they couldn't mess with him.

Sure enough, it listed a date to meet and a reminder that Harry couldn't back out of his job now that he had just enrolled. Harry thought it looked a lot like a threat. They were so desperate to keep Harry Potter in the role that they couldn't let him resign? Harry wondered if Ron was getting the same treatment. "What's it say?" Draco asked, with his arms crossed. "Don't worry, I'm not going off to war." Draco rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Let me see it already." Harry gave it to Draco and Draco read it for a good four seconds before throwing it in the trash. "Egotistical shit-heads. And you're going to work for those prats."

Harry raised his hands up. "You make me sound like a bad person. It's what I wanted since sixth year." Draco looked like he was about to jump on Harry in exasperation. "What?" Harry asked, confused. "You're such a good-doer. I cannot stand you." Draco told him. Harry guffawed and glared at Draco. "That's not a bad thing!" Draco laughed. "I know. But you're so exasperating about it." Draco walked over and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry growled and yanked Draco's robe. "I'll show you exasperating. It's not my fault I like the action." Harry winked. Draco grinned before going back to glaring at him.

"Oh come on. Don't act like you didn't just smile." Harry said, pulling Draco to him again. "I hate it when you do that." Draco said, trying to buck his way out of Harry's arms. "You lie. You secretly enjoy the attention, don't you?" Draco looked up at him innocently. "Of course I enjoy the attention. What I don't enjoy is your gangling arms crushing my windpipe." Draco exaggerated. Harry gasped. " _Gangling?_ How dare you! I'll have you know I work out!" Harry said dignified. Draco shook his head. "Wizarding working out isn't the same as regular working out, Harry. Even I know that." Harry gaped at him.

"Oh, you're going to get it now." Harry told him, lunging towards him. He didn't go far and smashed into Draco's stomach knocking them back into Harry's bed as they had the first time. "Will you ever tire of doing that?" Draco gasped. Harry laughed and nudged him. "No, I don't tire of knocking you off your feet." Draco groaned. "Oh Merlin stop with the horrid pick up lines! Please!" Harry grinned at him. "Alright. As long as you agree to come with me to this ministry thing." Draco looked at him. "Never mind. Continue on with the pick up lines." "Please! Please come with me, Draco!" Harry pleaded. He didn't want to go alone. Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh fine, you sod."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nuisance

Harry rubbed his temple and prayed for a release from the struggles of the Ministry continuously sending him practice paperwork to do. It was _supposed_ to mean that they were still considering him, or maybe it was a threat, but Harry only saw it as a monumental waste of time. If they were trying to make him stay in the Auror program, they were fucking it up. It had even gotten to the point where they'd send him missives in the middle of him walking to class because he had resorted to ignoring them when Draco wasn't there to help him get the owl in. Harry wanted to scream. They didn't do this last year, and Harry didn't believe it was a 'new practice'- that was coincidental anyways.

Draco peered over at his work and raised an eyebrow. "You sure you don't want me to help?" Draco asked, criticizing his horrible writing and total lack of grammar. "No, I'm good. Then who's going to do it while I'm actually working there?" Harry blushed. Draco laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. "I think _you_ should take a break. Cafeteria? On me?" Draco asked. Harry wanted to protest, but his stomach rumbled at _Cafeteria_ and he was a slave to it. He dropped his quill. "I hope they have sweets." He moaned, waiting for Draco to button up his robe. Of course he had to look formal even in a damn kitchen.

As soon as Harry had plopped his tray down that was full of tarts, biscuits, and muggle brownies, Draco followed suit with his respectable bagel and bananas. "Did you really have to order that little? Now I look like a fat arse." Draco laughed. "Stop acting like a bird. It's not my fault you have the metabolism of a little girl. The rest of us have to deal." Harry gaped at him for a good ten seconds before throwing a brownie at him. "What the fuck!" Draco yelped, swatting it away. "You have a wand and that's what you decide to do?" Draco told him like he was a petulant child. "Well I didn't want to hurt you." Harry mocked.

"Draco, why do you have a brown smear on your face?" Blaise said, and Draco jumped. "Where did you come from?" Harry asked, as Draco hurried to do a cleaning charm while cursing at Harry. "Iota Mu Xi. I was popping over for a muffin. We need you over there, by the way. We're preparing for the first meeting." Harry and Draco shared a look. Harry had completely forgotten about that, and if Draco's perplexed face was any indication, he didn't remember it either. "Okay, yeah, sure." Harry told him, and Draco went over to go get him a muffin, probably to hide his shame. Draco was so dramatic.

"Thanks." Blaise told him, biting into it, oblivious to Draco's diversion tactics. "So, can I apparate with you two?" Harry wondered if he should be apparating with food in his hand, but he swallowed it quickly and held his arms out like this was petty knowledge to transport two people. Draco didn't look worried either, so Harry decided to just grab on and hope for the best. They landed outside the Frat with considerable ease, except for when Harry almost fell on his arse when he landed onto a rock. But really, he couldn't complain without Draco making fun of him. Draco had already started picking up the pieces of the disaster that was planning a all-boys event.

~.~.~.~.~.

"How in Merlin's name did you manage to mess up a _Muggle_ poster, Ernie?" Draco shrieked, surveying the obvious damage. There was spelling errors, and a big red paint slash in the corner of the paper. Ernie shook his head and looked up at a exasperated Draco. "One of the Juniors got it while I was on a lunch break." Harry came out behind him. "Yeesh. Good thing you've got Draco. He's a master with spells." Harry winked at Draco, but Draco looked away before he could blush. "Okay, enough of the sex jokes. Ernie, one of the Charm's students can help you out with that. You two, I need for something else."

Harry and Draco sputtered. "Sex joke? It was just the truth-" Harry disagreed. Blaise rolled his eyes, and Draco wondered where the hell Blaise got the power of showing up unannounced. Oh, wait, that was all him. Damn it all. "Whatever. Meet me inside." Blaise looked at their blank faces and groaned. "I mean now! Get going!" Draco shrugged at a godsmacked Harry, not bothering to explain Blaise's flair for the dramatics once again. They followed in after the speed walker and, Harry, of course, had to say hi to multiple people who recognized him on his way, including a very excitable Dennis.

Blaise stopped in front of the food tables and Draco felt his mood drop. "Oh no. No, no no." Draco said out loud. They would have to be bloody _Waiters_? "Sorry mates. But you never signed up for the early bird upper-classmen help, so you have to deal with what's left of the crop." Blaise told them sadly. Harry looked at Draco with sad big puppy eyes. " _Draco,_ you're supposed to remind me to do stuff like this!" Draco sputtered and looked at Harry with wide eyes. "How am I supposed to remind you if I didn't even remember it myself?" Blaise looked between the two like there was nowhere he'd rather be less.

"Okay, fine. We'll do it. Draco?" Harry held out a tray to Draco with a innocent look on his face. _Of course_ has was the nice one in the end. It infuriated Draco, so he took it and another plate as well, balancing them eagerly on his arm, trying to get it done as fast as possible. Of course, that was never going to happen. As soon as they started handing it out when the meeting began, lots of chatty freshman surrounded them at each table they went to as if they actually _wanted_ to socialize. It made Draco want to scream. But of course, he put on his charming act and handed out the pretzels that were stupidly small.

As soon as they were done, they both plopped down onto lone seats tiredly. "And we were supposed to be taking a break. I'm sorry Harry." Draco told him, knowing it was his fault that they went down to that cafeteria in the first place. "Don't be. You know the best that he'd come hunt us down anyways. That muffin was just a excuse." Harry was right. Again. But Harry was supposed to be focusing on his _extra_ work, not on this shite just because they forgot to fill out some ridiculous form. And he was sure Blaise _enjoyed_ seeing them suffer too. He could tell it from his innocent-yet devilish Slytherin eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Goodwill

Draco kept his calm as he walked up the path to the boxes while being crowded by paparazzi asking if the pair had the intention to wed. That, of course, with the follow-ups of asking Harry if he was going to _seriously_ marry a past Death Eater? Then citing Draco's crimes that he was _pardoned_ from, thank you very much. Harry and him had both agreed on ignoring the reporters until they could get high enough that the bouncers would get rid of them. Once in their seats, Harry put his head on Draco's shoulders. "All this after almost four years of being together? Seems a little much if you ask me."

"I know, right? And we haven't even consummated yet." Draco smirked and Harry's cheeks slowly turned red. "Don't say that! The Weasley's are coming any moment!" Harry said prudishly. "Don't be a prude. It's not like they haven't done it before." Harry groaned, and then the door to the box opened. "Hey, Harry. Hi, Draco." Ron said, alone. "Hey mate. Where's your family?" Harry asked, since it was only so much time until the game. "Getting drinks. Don't worry, we were here before you two lovebirds." Harry jinxed him and Draco laughed. "Merlin! Bit of a warning next time?" Ron yelled, zapping away the slugs.

"Sorry, but you should know Harry doesn't like to talk about romance." Harry elbowed him and Draco laughed. "Okay... I won't ask. Mum is bring you your usuals." Ron told him, sliding in next to Harry. Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder as Ron began to drone on about the game. The Cannons were playing, of course, of they wouldn't be here in the first place. The Weasley's came in later, all of them, including Percy and Will and all of his kids. The whole of them began to parade around Harry like a big red wave. "Harry! Here's your drink!" They also gave Draco his drink, but less enthusiastic. Molly sat next to him on the other side.

"How are you, Draco?" She asked, if we were past friends. Draco supposed he should be friendly enough with the woman now, anyways. "I'm okay. Those reporters are shite, though." Molly gave him a sympathetic look. "When I married Arthur... let's say there was a lot of reporters as well." She said sadly. Draco gulped. He knew exactly what he was talking about. He could imagine the anger of "muggle sympathizers" getting married. "Don't worry. We're not getting married yet." Draco tried to calm her. "Trust me, that's way far off." He told her, sighing. Molly looked at him and smiled. "I understand."

Harry looked and them and gave him a quizzical look. "What's going on?" Draco grinned at him. "Just assuring your adopted mom that I'm not marrying you yet." Harry looked shocked. "Oh, we're not even there yet!" Harry protested. "Okay! Okay!" Molly said, holding her hands up. "Hey! The game is on, you know!" Ron talked over him. Draco rolled his eyes and put his arm around Harry. They were probably going to lose anyways, but it was important to Harry, so alas, he would be here. Even with redheads screaming into his ear as they scored a goal and then caught the snitch, even if it was the other team doing it.

~.~.~.~.~.

After the game, which resulted in a lose and Ron yelling expletives at least two times. After George calming Ron down in the toilets, they headed back to the Hog's Head. Harry was afraid of there being reporters following them, but Arthur assured him he had bought it out for the night, so no one else could get in. They quickly ordered and then sat down at their seats with the same drinks they had gotten before. Draco flicked wine onto Harry's lip when he wasn't paying attention, much to his annoyance. He flicked him back but then stopped from all-out battle when Percy and Hermione gave them a look.

Draco laughed at him for being a wuss and Harry sipped his Butterbeer without looking at him, ashamed. Ron was oblivious, talking about the next match in which the opposing team would surely get obliterated by whatever team they were playing. Draco agreed, or maybe just agreed just to annoy Harry, and began debating with him on what the Cannon's next match would be. Harry tried to listen, but his knowledge of professional Quidditch teams were actually severely limited. In Hogwarts, he said he would get addicted, but he just ended up getting distracted every year with whatever was currently terrorizing the school.

"What do you think, Harry?" Harry blinked, suddenly awake from his flashback. He looked up at Ron, who was asking him expectantly. "Uh... to be honest, I wasn't listening." Harry apologized. Draco chuckled as Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, leave him alone, Ron!" Molly yelled at him. Ron stammered and then complained as Molly stared him down. Ginny got in the middle and let Ron off the hook by telling Molly about her new university boyfriend. Ron even gave her a grateful nod. Harry knew he was completely forgotten now, so he slumped back into his booth. Draco, however, didn't let him go that easily.

Draco used his straw as a shooter for his spitballs and spit it at him. Harry groaned. "Do you ever tire of your childish antics?" He asked him. Draco went in to whisper him. "How else am I going to entertain myself?" Harry pushed him away. Little egotistical prat. Of course he would think everything else boring. "Oh, someone's angry. Well, It's not like they notice." He said, showing what he meant with all the Weasley's in intense conversation whether they were included or not. Harry rolled his eyes. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to engage in a group conversation that's not for your own enjoyment."

Draco swat at him. "Really? It's not like I'm the same as I was before. I just see no reason to bore myself when I could be entertaining myself by annoying you." Harry decided to ignore him and just focus on finishing the last of his glass. Draco huffed and turned back into his seat like a toddler. Harry went for Draco's hand and held it before he could do anything else. Draco gave him the side eye, but blissfully, he said nothing. Ron started to talk to Harry again so this time, he actually got into the conversation before he could lose it. Draco gave him several looks during this exchange, but Harry refused to give up and prove him right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Future Past Me

Harry did his best kick on the rugby ball and it sailed in the air before hitting a tree with a crunch. They were in the courtyard nearest to their dorms, and Draco was watching him on a park bench with a bowl of ramen. "You know, you could always do that course again. Just for fun." Draco told him, referring to the muggle sports course they both shared. "Yeah, but it'd be much more fun if you'd play with me." Harry had dragged Draco out to the courtyard to begin with when they had saw that the cafeteria, which Draco had wanted food from, had been overrun by fan girls of himself who wanted to know what Draco's intentions were.

Draco glowered at him. "I didn't come down here to hit trees with you. I came to eat my noodles in peace." Harry had laughed when he saw Draco pick up the ramen container in the first place. Draco told him that he had eaten noodles before as a child at the Manor, and didn't get what was so funny. Harry had to stop laughing to tell Draco it was a muggle College thing. Draco looked at him weird after that and Harry had to explain that since ramen were so ridiculously cheap, it was a staple for people who could barely afford tuition. Draco had rolled his eyes, and Harry expected that he was having a hard time keeping his poor Americans jokes to himself.

"I seriously don't understand how you eat food so damn slow." Harry told him, kicking the ball again, this time getting stuck into a rosebush. He had to run to go retrieve it. Draco chuckled as he nosed around the roses. "There is wizarding manners, as you do so well to forget. Which includes taking a _normal_ amount of time to eat something as it is considered rude not to, you prat." Draco explained, and Harry resisted from copying Draco and rolling his eyes. Of course it had something to do with manners. It wasn't even a question to begin with. Harry sighed and sat down next to Draco and waited for him to finish.

"If you're going to stare at me, we might as well talk about something. Like, how's teaching?" Draco said, eating his noodles in such a dignified way Harry didn't think he even slurped it once. "You mean shadowing a old and cranky Professor that reminds me of Snape? Yeah, it's bullocks. But I still want to teach Defense against the dark arts, at least sometime in my life." Harry told him, still staring at Draco, daring him to look away. Draco could not be swayed, and laughed. "Good thing that you've got a taste of what being in apprenticeship role. It's not all that fun." Draco poked at him.

"Yeah, I know that _now."_ Harry glared at him. "And don't stop eating if you're going to talk. Finish eating before talking." Harry finished. Draco smirked and dug his fork into his ramen again. "As you wish." Draco ate quietly and Harry looked up at the stars, contempt with the fact that this meant they were going to be playing rugby faster. Harry had kept his wand on guard to make a rugby ball appear if this had ever come up. Draco finally finished, as if he had taken pity on Harry, and stood up and stretched. "I can get that for you." Harry said excitedly, vanishing the empty cup before Draco could disagree.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco took lead of Harry, not wanting to be showed up by the rugby lover. Aghast, Harry had to run after him and try to regain his title. All in all, Draco won with a whopping 3 point lead. Harry dragged Draco to the ground and flopped himself on him like a fish when he realized he had lost to the magical clock timer flying above them. "You need to work on your anger issues. This isn't the last time I'll beat you in rugby... or Quidditch." Draco smirked. Harry sniffed at him. "That's only because we play one on one! And you're a dirty cheat too!" Harry complained to Draco, quite unfairly if Draco must say.

"I won by my own good moves, you bloody fool." Draco squeezed Harry's nose from where he was perched to the side of him. Harry squeaked and turned away, grabbing his ball as if Draco was daring to take it from him. He was like a annoying child when he lost. Of course, that would never deter Draco from actually losing on purpose. He had his pride, after all. Harry stomped as he paced. "I want a rematch." Draco looked up at him with wide eyes, tired and not even wanting to get up off the grass that was probably staining his robes. "It's almost one in the morning. Do you _want_ to get into the Prophet?"

Harry looked at him with disbelief. "Of course not! I just want to play! It's not my fault you got me up at twelve to go get your sodding noodles." Draco had to admit he was right. He _was_ unbelievably hungry a hour ago, when he had woke up in the middle of night and woke up Harry because of his rumbling stomach. But he had lots of work to do, and he never had any time to snack. _It wasn't like it wasn't a weekend!_ Anyways, it was all Harry's doing, as he was the one who likes to transfigure their two beds into one big bed at night. If he hadn't, Draco could've sneaked to the cafeteria without waking him.

"Don't give me that look." Harry told him, and Draco realized he must have been in his head too long. "You know as well as I do that you're a cuddler, and you begged for me to come down with you." Draco rolled his eyes. _Begged_ was such a exaggeration. He merely asked Harry, and he happily obliged, even if he was tired and barely had his eyes open when he did the agreeing. "I didn't say any of that!" Draco said, and Harry deflated. He really was such a puppy. And Draco had no choice but to bend to his demands when he asked for it. "Fine. But after I obliterate you for the _second_ time, we are going to bed."

Harry gave him a look that said that was definitely not happening, but Draco wasn't swayed. They reset the clock and even made real goals this time. Harry almost got himself stuck in the makeshift markers because of how sticky it was. Which made Draco laugh. A lot. And Harry curse as he removed his shoe from the sticky surface, and then they had to vanish it and try another marker. While rewinding that stupid clock, which was Harry's words. In the end, Harry's desperation won over Draco's renowned skill in almost everything, and he was perfectly happy on the walk back to the dorms. "You're insufferable." Draco told him. "No, I'm a winner." Harry corrected him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Snapped

Draco hissed as the reporters continued their stretch among the hogsmeade trail. Couldn't they just go on a shopping date in peace? At least they had polyjuiced themselves. Draco found it hard to look away as they continued to snap pictures and interview every sorry sucker who agreed to it. And they didn't even know these people! They just pretended to know Harry and him as if a Prophet interview counted as a friendship. It made Draco sick. Sick that he had ever wanted a in to this. An in to Skeeter's sick little game. And now he was at the butt of the joke, once again.

Harry watched as he grimaced and hissed. "Just ignore them. It's just like Smith and them all over again. It'll pass." Draco groaned. "Can't they just get over it already? It's as if they have nothing else to talk about." Draco said with a growl, as he put another produce into his bag. They were shopping for essentials, but Draco knew they would be window shopping in a second or two. Harry could never focus, and they always ended up looking for something he thought he needed. Of course, that meant a extra _snowglobe_ or something stupid like that. The craziness never stopped.

It was if Harry was a girl sometimes. "Stop talking shite about me in your mind, you bugger, and help me shop." Harry told him, and Draco cursed himself for being so open with Harry. It was if he could read his mind as well. Draco sighed, and followed after him. "Don't they bother you?" He asked him, sadly. "The reporters? No. I'm used to them and their hate. It doesn't affect me as it used to and it shouldn't affect you, either. It's all lies." Harry told him. "But it shouldn't have to be like this. It's been four years, for Merlin sake. They should get over it and move on. Do they not have anything else to talk about?"

"Apparently not." Harry laughed. "Stop laughing!" Draco said, exasperated. "I can't believe those arseholes and their leader, Skeeter, won't leave us alone." Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, watching them out in the street. "Especially that evil lad. He started all of this. And just because he isn't the one up your arse." Draco commented. Harry blushed. "Draco, don't say that!" Draco laughed and pulled him close, not caring if the old witches acted like they were sinning as two bachelor Wizards. "I hope the polyjuice doesn't wear off." Draco wheezed as they eventually pulled apart after Harry kissed him.

The fun lasted until Skeeter cornered the couple as they walked outside. Or maybe it was the fake fun that Draco pretended to have as he watched them outside of the window. "Are you two bent? Well you should know about the relationship of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy then. Care to comment?" Draco groaned and held onto Harry as he steered them out. "No comment." Harry said, in his fake accent so Skeeter wouldn't catch on. "Oh come on. But you have to know _why_ Potter continues to shack up with the fallen commodity, who is a known murderer and death eater?" Skeeter asked.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry barely managed to keep his cool. He _hated_ this woman. "He's not a murderer. If you did real journalism, you'd know that he'd been pardoned a long time ago. And he's not a death eater either." Harry told him with anger seeping out his core. Draco smiled at him and squeezed his arm. "Let's go." Draco said, trying not to sound scared as he said it. It wasn't like Skeeter could _actually_ ruin their life. Or could she? "Wow. That is hurtful words." A man said, and Harry looked over to see the same guy who made this happen to them in the first place. Harry felt like punching him.

He knew that he said he wasn't bothered by them, but it made him sick when they trashed Draco to his face, even if they didn't realize it. He wouldn't stand for it. And that's why he wouldn't let Draco pull him away. "Wait a minute. And it is not hurtful words. Especially when he's a good person. And I know this because I know him." Harry told them. The guy got closer to them and his name tag flashed in Harry's face. "I know them personally as well. And he's not what he seems." He said, coldly. Harry glared at him even though Draco tugged on him again. "You don't know anything."

Skeeter shoved her notes in front of his face. "Oh really? And what else do you have to say on these two? Is Harry being entranced? Should we tell our cameras and the viewers back home that he's under a spell?" Draco gave them a look and pulled the camera towards him, before Harry could advise him not to do so. "No, I've got it under high authority that he's not. So can you let us go now?" Draco said roughly, letting go of the camera as he snapped. Harry looked at him lovingly, as he couldn't help but admire him for his bravery. He knew it was hard for him just to not be afraid of the press.

"Fine then. Oh no, we didn't get that, sorry." Skeeter said, turning back to her workers. Harry glared back at her as he walked away with Draco yanking his arm. "You know our polyjuice could run out any second now, right?" Draco huffed. "Well, sorry! But it wasn't like you weren't angry at that last part too!" Draco groaned at that as they rounded the corner into a alleyway. "A grievous mistake on my part. At least they said that they didn't get it." Draco said. "Yeah, because we back talked them. She'll probably twist our words somehow and make it seem like we shitted on ourselves."

The polyjuice came off of them and Harry found himself staring at Draco once again. "It's bollocks anyways. I don't read the news, magic or not." Draco said, cracking his shoulders as he pulled their bags up. "Me either." Harry lied, as he secretly burned all the news that came to the Dorms with his or Draco's names on it. He didn't want anyone after the Smith incident learning about what they were doing and trying to blackmail them. It just wouldn't do. Also, it didn't do good to see Draco upset so early in the morning. "At least it's over. Also, Harry you prat, take some of these bags."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Intimacy

Harry sipped his bubble tea silently while Draco guided him along the busy hallway in the one building they shared. Harry found it easier to be quiet while they were walking together, as someone was always listening in. And lately, after that last bombshell by the Prophet, it seemed to have gotten worse. People would get close to them just to try and hear what they were saying and birds would glare at Draco when they saw his arm on Harry's back. They tried to do while Harry was looking away, but whenever Harry would catch them, he'd put his hand on Draco's cheek and kissed it.

Hermione, for once, had been in agreement with them to stay quiet while the nosy bastards were around them in order to not give them a scrap of anything worth snitching to Skeeter or her crups. Ron had disagreed, saying it was better to just attack whoever was trying to get in their business with a jinx. Then Hermione had promptly kicked Ron under the bar table which Harry thought she meant discreetly. And it was discreet, at least to everyone else in the group. But nothing escaped Harry's attention when it came to a ticked off Hermione. "I can't believe we have to deal with this shite for a whole week." Draco whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded. "Well, that is how long news like this usually lasts, according to Luna. But I'm not sure if she was saying that or one of her creatures were." Harry commented, reaching the bottom of his boba with a satisfying slurp. He crushed it and threw it in a recycle bin next to the class they were idling by. "Thanks for treating me." Harry said to Draco, leaning towards him with a smirk. "Merlin, Harry. I thought we weren't supposed to be attracting attention?" Draco gasped as Harry's hands crawled up his back. "Oh please, this is exactly what they _don't_ want to see. Me being happy and genuinely in love."

Draco smiled and pulled him close, hip to hip. "I love you too." Draco said loud enough so that a group of blokes with their girlfriends heard them and immediately looked away. "We should probably get to class." This time, it was Harry who was the one left gasping. "In a second." Draco protested, leaning down to kiss Harry on the lips. A group of girls passing them giggled at their display of affection and Harry heated up. Draco laughed. "Don't act like a prude now, when you were begging for it a minute ago." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Harry didn't like being challenged, and stood up taller to bite Draco's neck in protest.

"Stop! You're such a git." Draco complained, rubbing at his 'sore' neck. Harry didn't even bite that hard. "Oh, don't act like you weren't begging for it." Harry mocked. Draco glared at him. "Why, you..." Draco pushed him up against the wall with the intention to tickle him to death with a jinx. "Boys! Get to class now!" A bird professor walked by yelled at them and Draco dropped his wand back in his pocket. Harry smirked at him. "Wuss." He whispered at him. Draco seethed at him when the professor rounded the corner. "We'll finish this later, after lecture is over." Draco stuck a finger into Harry's chest.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco pushed Harry down into his bed as soon as he transfigured the two beds into one. "I told you we'd finish this." Draco told him as Harry groaned and tried to wriggle away. "Stooop. I thought you were just playing around. I have work to do." Draco raised his eyebrow. "So do I. My revenge will only take a second." Harry chuckled and reached up to kiss Draco. "Do I want to know what kind of revenge this is?" Harry asked sultry. "Maybe not." Draco grinned, grabbing Harry from where he laid and sat him on his lap. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. Draco laughed. "You're such a bird."

"Oh shut up you bloody git!" Harry squeaked, and then tried to punch at Draco's chest. Of course, Draco wasn't about to let that happen. Harry might have been a star seeker, but Draco had his fair share of being a seeker too. Draco blocked it easily. They were finally alone after they first left their respective lectures, and Draco was about to take advantage of it. Ron was busy with Hermione on a date, and all of Harry's other friends had classes or were dealing with Iota Mu Xi. Harry glared at the block and tried his best to get out of it. But Draco's grip was too strong. Harry finally relented when he realized Draco wasn't going anywhere.

Harry sighed. "Okay, well get on with the jinxing then." Harry said, making a face with his hand signing to his body. Draco smirked. Harry lost the face and looked curiously at Draco's smirk. "What is it? And this has lasted more than a second, FYI. I actually do have homework, I wasn't just making that up on a whim." Draco cocked his head at Harry's little rant. "You should know when I under exaggerate by now." Harry rolled his eyes and tried to slide off Draco's lap. Draco let him, but didn't let go of Harry's fist. "I'm not done yet." Draco said, crawling over onto Harry. Harry grinned.

Draco pulled his shirt off and looked down at Harry expectantly. Harry sighed with exaggeration and took his shirt off as well, while still being irritated. "If this turns into one of your games where you suck my cock and then go off and do other things instead of getting me off, I'm going to be right pissed." Draco winked at Harry. "Harry James Potter! Language! If Molly heard you now..." Harry groaned and threw his shirt across the room. "So it is then. Well get on with it. I know better than to try to turn you down." Draco laughed and cupped Harry's face. "I'm not going to do that. And I think you'll find my revenge is actually very sweet for you."

Harry opened his mouth. When he actually found the sense to talk, he spoke slowly. "You... want... to..." Draco rolled his eyes and put a finger on Harry's mouth. "I'll save you the extra words. I know you want to take it slow, but I know what I want. And I've waited long enough." Harry gaped. "I thought you were the one who didn't want it!" Harry shouted. Draco sighed and put his forehead on Harry's. "Yes. It seems we've both been in a bit of miscommunication." Harry pulled Draco up to look him in the eye. "Are you quite sure about this?" Harry asked. "Yes. I am. Are you?" Draco asked. "Yeah." Harry breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hermione Loses It

Draco dunked his head into the table as it was the third time this evening that Hermione Granger had gone round the bend and decided to yell about her opinion in the middle of the bar. They were joined by Ron, as well as Harry's other weird friends, Neville, his jittery girlfriend Hannah, Dean and Ginny, who were again on in their on and off again relationship, with Seamus double-jointed at the hip to Dean as if they were the ones in the relationship. Padma was there too, but Harry had told him it had been less for the friendship and more for making eyes with a hopeless Seamus. Ron was just glad she wasn't doing it to him.

Harry was busy eating his pub food, and diverting his eyes away from Hermione even though the discussion was based entirely on him. Draco only caught bits of the conversation, concentrating as it were on Harry eating even though he was obviously so stressed out. Draco put his hand on Harry's thigh and squeezed. Harry looked over at him and smiled, although Draco thought that was just his act. "Sorry that all of your friends were busy. I imagine this is quite not fun for you." Harry told him apologetically. Draco looked around, but nobody was listening to them around the busy table.

"Don't worry about that. Those Gryffindors can't annoy me as much as they once could. Besides, I'm more concerned about you right now." Harry arched up a eyebrow at him, abandoning his horrid favorite fish and chips. "Why? I'm perfectly fine. Maybe you should be worried about Hermione. She's the one whose about to lose it over the Prophet again." Harry said, taking his fork and pointing it at her, as Ron was trying to calm her down. "She's like a shark. There's no controlling that. And don't lie to me. I'm not thick-headed like Ron. I know when you're upset, you prat." Harry rolled his eyes. "I regret opening up to you."

Draco punched his arm with a grin. "If you didn't, I'd just make your life a living hell another way." Harry groaned. "You're right on that." Draco smiled. "So, tell me what's got the Golden Boy upset." Harry sighed. "It's just... The prophet is so insufferable. All this just for us? It's such a bother. And seeing Hermione like this... it means the drama isn't over yet." Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands. "And I thought I was the melodramatic one." Harry rolled his eyes and got out of Draco's hands before anyone else could see them. "Prat." Draco said, pulling Harry's chair closer to him. "Listen, they're not going to get to us, okay? We're fine."

Harry sighed. "That's what all the famous people in movies say." Draco's lip curled. "I know you like to reference things I don't understand, but I know what a movie is, bugger." Harry laughed and pulled on his shirt. "That's not the point. You know what, never mind. With you protecting me, I'm sure it'll never break." Harry smirked at him. Draco slapped his hand off and got the attention of the rest of the table. "Oh, very funny! That was one time!" Hermione sighed from the other side of the table. "They never listen to me, do they?" She asked Ron, and Ron shrugged sympathetically.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry blushed as Hermione sighed. "We were listening, Draco just distracted me." Harry said, kicking Draco's leg under the table. "Ow!" Draco yelped, kicking him back. Ron rolled his eyes and tried to bring up another topic, not realizing it would never deter Hermione from trying to get Harry to listen. Hermione looked at Harry with sad eyes and squeezed his hand over the round table. Harry had to give it to her for her ambition. His hand wasn't even that far out. "I want you to know that this time isn't any different. We'll take care of it. They don't mean anything and their words are cheap." Hermione said confidently.

The rest of the group cheered and clapped, if not for her ambition than for desperately wanting her tirade to end. Hermione smiled as if the attention was what she wanted all along. She really was fit for that leadership position over at the ministry. She would make people shake in their wizarding boots with her SPEW campaign, if they were lucky to live past all her yelling and ranting in the first place. But he did love Hermione, even though she sometimes made Harry's ears bleed with her constant nagging. Draco seemed to share his sentiment. He looked at Harry as they were all agreeing with Hermione and rolled his eyes.

Harry looked over at the rest of the group. Padma was vainly trying to get Seamus to notice her, by tugging on his arm with her cleavage out whenever she thought of a clever joke. Seamus was too busy poking fun at Ginny for her jokes towards Dean, which was probably the reason Padma was trying so hard to be funny in the first place. Ginny had her back wrapped around by Dean as Dean laughed and made her tiny back shake with his rumbles. Hannah was paying attention politely with Neville holding her hand respectively. Ron, on the other hand, kept making disgusting gestures with Hermione by the minute.

Harry leaned over to Draco, who was neatly eating his sandwich. "How do you reckon Padma's finally going to get Seamus to notice her?" Harry whispered into his ear. Draco laughed and almost choked on his sandwich. He put it down and swallowed in one dignified motion. "Probably when her tits go farther below than they are now." Harry looked at him with disgust. "Ew! Don't say that!" Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you weren't thinking it too. Aren't you bi?" Draco asked, still whispering even though he sounded accusatory. "Yeah, but I'm not going to remark in her 'tits' when I already have a boyfriend." Draco laughed.

"And I appreciate you for it." Draco told him, squeezing his hand and pulling it over to him underneath the table again. "Don't think you can get away with it just because you're full poof." Harry said, slapping Draco's hand away from crawling up his arm. Draco looked at him aghast. "I was only kidding! See, look! Maybe she didn't need it after all." Draco pointed at the two, Padma twirling her finger around her hair, talking about her classes as a engrossed Seamus listened close to her. "Damn. I don't know how girls do it. I've never had someone that interested in what I was saying." Harry said pointedly. "Excuse me! Are you taking the piss!" Draco said angrily.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Flowers and Chocolates and Other Cliche Stuff

Harry laughed and lunged for Draco's stomach as they skated around the huge Muggle Ice Skating rink. Draco tipped backwards before pushing him back with surprising athleticism. "Nice try, but I'm not that old!" Harry yelped and steadied himself on the ice. Draco laughed and put both hands on Harry's shoulders to keep him up. Harry thanked him and pulled him back towards the edge of the rink. "I guess I'm not as good at this as I thought I would be." Draco raised his eyebrow at him. "Oh, the golden boy not so good at something on his first try for once? The horror." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, prat. It's not like I'm the great Malfoy who's been on the ice rink since he was a toddler." Draco shrugged and pulled Harry out into the ice rink again. "They had to entertain me somehow when I wasn't in the manor. Skating lessons was a good way to keep me out of the way." Draco grimaced. "My ego made me fall on my own arse a lot." Harry chuckled. _I wouldn't doubt it,_ Harry thought, admiring Draco's reckless form as he skated across the circle with abandon of any fear. "Anything else you learned you would like to share?" Harry called after him, as Draco skated farther from him.

"Not much. I learned skating, French, skiing, sledding, lacrosse, polo, and other sensible skills a man should learn." Harry's jaw dropped as he tried to catch up with him without falling on the ice himself. "Are you joking? That's a shite load! And I'm guessing you learned _other_ stuff you weren't supposed to, too?" Draco looked back at him and smirked. "Of course. And you're failing to skate in the right form, Potter." Harry blushed and corrected his form to what he saw Draco was doing, well, backwards now. "You should be helping me, prat." Harry yelled at him, not caring if muggles looked at them weird.

Draco grinned and skated back towards him, then circled him as if he was a bird weighing in on his prey. "You look like you're doing fine." Draco incorrectly observed. "I'd be better if you'd stop swirling around me and helped me go faster than a baby duck." Harry said, wobbling on his skates. Draco finally indulged him and stopped by his side. "Fine. Grab on." Draco said, holding out his arm. Harry took it, a little concerned with what Draco was going to do, but nevertheless needing his help more than anything. Besides, if Harry fell, he'd be taking Draco down with him. "Do your worst." Harry told him.

Draco gaped at him mockingly. "Oh Harry, I would never! You do trust me, don't you?" Draco said, pulling Harry's arm close. Harry rolled his eyes. "Like I trust the Prophet with my arse." Draco gave him a look and looked like he was debating about whether to push him, but decided not to because it would only prove Harry's point. Harry smirked at the gears working in Draco's head. "You're so predictable." Harry said as Draco's arm drooped from where it had tensed. Draco growled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. "Did you expect _that?_ " Draco said, pulling away just as fast. Harry grinned. "Kinda."

~.~.~.~.~.

After annoying Harry for another hour, Draco was parched and wanted the two of them to go and get something to drink. Luckily, the muggle place had a bar, and they could easily take their skates off just to sit down. Draco was surprised when Harry's aura of goldenness didn't immediately attract a waiter to their table. "Yeah, in the muggle world it's not so much about prestige that gets first order, than the size of a girl's bits." Harry whispered to him. Draco's eyes widened as he saw that indeed, waiters gravitated to the girl who showed the most cleavage first. "Harry! Hermione would hit you if she heard you say that."

Harry laughed and soon enough, the waiter finally came over to take their order. Draco ordered the most prestigious wine on catalog, as he told Harry, _the most expensive is always the best, Harry,_ and Harry ordered a house favorite. _What they do the most is what they do the best, Draco,_ Harry told him in response. When the drinks finally got there, Draco stole a flower out of a nearby pot and handed it to Harry. "For you, my love." Harry laughed and took it. "Oh, you're a dick. You know you're not supposed to take those, right?" Draco grinned as he sat back down on his stool, drink still in hand. "Of course."

Harry put the carnation inside his coat pocket and took a first sip of the drink. It didn't taste that good as a Butter Beer, but he would never let Draco know that, so he kept drinking with a smirk on his face as Draco drunk his. It seemed to be turning into a contest, and Draco kept his eyes on Harry as they finished their drinks at the same time. "Damnit." Draco said, cleaning his mouth with a napkin as he spoke foul words. Harry laughed and grabbed his own napkin and wiping it off less as neat. "You're such a pig!" Draco said, looking ghastly as he dropped the napkin into the empty glass.

"And you're not?" Harry questioned, getting up and offering a hand to Draco mockingly. Draco dismissed it, instead getting up himself and wobbling only a little bit, but enough to make Harry notice. "You're drunk already, aren't you?" Harry asked. Draco glared at him. "Of course not!" Draco wheezed. "Okay, whatever. You know I'm a lightweight!" Draco defended himself as he leaned on Harry. Harry laughed as Draco looked around as if the world was ending. "I got you, don't worry." Harry said, half-carrying Draco to the apparation point. "Home? Already? How boring of you, Potter." Draco slurred.

"If I knew you'd be so drunk after one drink, I would've taken you home sooner." Harry responded, reaching for his wand hidden in his coat pocket. "Ugh!" Draco complained, squeezing on Harry tight as they apparated back. "Try not to puke on my coat, please. Hermione just bought it for me." Harry complained as Draco's cheeks resembled a frog's. "I'm not going to puke, you slag!" Draco said, steadying himself on the ground. "Ok. I'm good. I'm good-" Draco said as he hurled on the ground. "Merlin. Now I know why you can never finish a wine." Harry said, cleaning up with his wand. "Let's just go and get you a box of chocolates, okay?" Draco nodded and sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Movie Dates

Draco desperately wondered how he got roped into doing this. On his side was Harry, holding his arm in a forceful gesture that squeezed so hard Draco felt the blood leaving his system so Draco couldn't apparate away. They were on a _triple_ date with Ron and Hermione and Hannah and Neville and oh Merlin if it wasn't the worst thing ever so far. Draco didn't even _like_ movies, and this movie would probably be so stupid, that he'd fall asleep or be forced to listen to Ron rattle on about some inane thing, so loud that you could hear him over the stupid movie. And worse, Harry didn't even give him a choice in this matter. He had forced him to go.

"When I said I was open to muggle things, I didn't mean in such close capacity with your Gryffindor friends." Draco told Harry, mumbling under his breath so only Harry could hear. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled on Draco as if he was a cow being wrangled. "You've said that about ten times already. Yes Draco, I get it. But Hermione wants us to come to support Neville. He's going to propose to Hannah." Harry mumbled under his breath even lower. "And that's his own damn fault! Proposing in the middle of University? What a stupid idea! And at a muggle establishment, no less!" Draco complained as quiet as possible.

Harry rolled his eyes again and Draco was forcefully dragged again over to the concession stands. "We're going to get popcorn. You do know what popcorn is, right?" Harry asked mockingly. "Oh, fuck off. And I can't believe we're being forced to watch a Merlindamn romance movie. What is this, a teen show?" Draco yelled, causing muggles around him to look at him as if he was a crazy person. Draco glared at them and they all looked away. Harry hissed. "Can you _not_ use Merlin in public? At least curse in a muggle correct way if you're going to be a prick." Harry told him, but Draco didn't get to curse again as Harry was next in line for popcorn.

After Harry ordered and dragged him over to the bar where everyone was waiting, Draco had to pretend like he was happy to see them. And it was even worse when Neville hugged him in order to look good in front of Hannah. Sure, Harry liked the sod, but he didn't like him enough to give him a bear hug in public. Hannah awed and laughed as if this was something they did all the time. Draco suppressed a gag. Harry pinched his armpit when he made a sad face at him. Draco was dreading it when they finally went into the theater. Everyone was so close together that it was worse than at Hogwarts. Draco was squished next to Hannah and Harry.

Harry was probably punishing him by forcing him to sit next to someone instead of on the isle seat like Draco had planned. Draco made a face at Harry as they sat down and Harry stuck his tongue out at him like they were children. Harry threw a popcorn at him. If they were going to act like children, Draco could do it better than Harry could. Then, when Harry got a popcorn stuck in Harry's hair, Hermione shushed them and acted like they had just diverted the attention from the potential fiances. As if she was Neville and Hannah herself. Draco had to angrily get the popcorn out of his hair himself as Harry was now Not Talking to Draco.

~.~.~.~.~.

The plan was to take Hannah outside and have Neville propose to her in front of the theater. Apparently, it had sentimental meaning to Hannah and so this whole thing was going to be very nostalgic to her. Harry hoped it work, as he had spent the whole movie being mad at Draco and not even considering Hannah's reaction. Yeah, he was a shite friend, he knew. He already got a hearing of it from Hermione afterwards when she pulled him into the family bathroom in the middle of it. After that, he had tried to be considerate but he couldn't even see Hannah from his aisle seat in the darkness. Plan = failed.

Afterwards, they all dumped the big box of popcorn into the trash and Harry had to show Draco how to dump out the cups before throwing them away. They were the last ones out and Hermione gave him a look as if they had been hooking up with each other instead of Harry having to fight with Draco on who had to throw the cups away. Harry dragged Draco over the spot because Draco had tried to sneak away. "Thank you guys for coming, I mean it. Now, I have something to ask of Hannah before we go." Hannah tilted her head at him quizzically and Neville swallowed as he kneeled down.

Hannah gasped and Neville asked her to marry him, explaining all the beautiful things about Hannah and why they should marry. Harry looked over at Draco to make sure he was acting excited and to Harry's surprise, he actually seemed invested. "This isn't the time to dissociate." Harry said, bumping Draco's shoulder. Draco gaped at him. "I'm not!" He said at the same time Hannah yelled Yes! and jumped into Neville's arms. "I just thought it was cute, that's all. It really makes you think." Harry gave him a weird look. "Oh that's bull crap. That's not what you were thinking at all, you bastard." The rest of them were jumping around Hannah and Neville excitedly, and Harry pulled Draco in to join them.

Draco jumped around with them and clapped Neville on the back, intimating Harry. Draco muttered under his breath, "Is it so hard to believe I'm a romantic some times?" Draco asked. Harry gave him another look as they all got hugged by Neville. "It is when you were complaining about this thing _literally_ a hour ago." They finally got to walk back to the apparation point together with Neville and Hannah kissing each other all the while. "Oh shut up, the proposal was cute." Draco told him. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's and gave him a squeeze despite Draco's grunt. "I was too busy looking at you." He told him.

"To make sure I didn't embarrass us? Yeah, I know." Harry kicked him and Draco made a face. "Rude." Harry groaned. "No, you're rude, you arse! Complaining the whole time! Had gotten a yelling at by Hermione because of you!" Harry said, grateful that Hermione was not within earshot anymore. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry resisted the urge to kick him again. "Just because I hadn't wanted to spend all the time in that shite theater. And I was right, the movie was terrible." Harry sighed. "At least you didn't tell that to them like I feared you would have." Harry commented. Draco grinned and took Harry's hands into his. "Just admit that I was right, Harry! I always am."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: You for Me and I for You

Harry reached over and swatted the ketchup bottle from Draco's squeezing hands. "You realize that a condiment is going to come out of there fast and get everywhere, right?" They were at a new diner, and Draco had obviously made it his mission to touch everything in the place and annoy the bollocks out of Harry. Harry had thought it a chance of luck that Draco hadn't revealed his wizardry to the entire muggle establishment. "Sorry. I'm just distracted." Harry rolled his eyes and pulled the rest of the condiments out of Draco's reach before putting his hand on Draco's knuckles. "You've been distracted this whole time. What are you thinking about?"

Draco looked Harry in the eye over the booth. "Oh, you know, just you." Harry snorted and handed Draco a crumpet, hoping for a less destructive way for Draco to squeeze things. "I call bull. What is it really? And you better not lie." Draco looked shocked as he was handed the crumpet. "I'm not! I was really thinking about us!" Draco grimaced as butter and syrup got on his fingers and put the crumpet on his own plate. "Okay..." Harry was unconvinced. "So what was the theme of us in that hard head of yours, then?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows with an inexplicable look in his eyes. "Our future. Together. Like Hannah's and... Neville's." Draco grimaced.

Harry sighed and looked out the window into the rain. "Look, it's raining cats and dogs out there so you might as well explain a little bit more, okay? Harry didn't think he was going to finish his second helping of pancakes, but he wasn't going to give it up and risk Draco changing the conversation to how much he hated pancakes. "Are you really going to make me spell it out for you? I want to know if we're ever going to end up marri- forget it." Draco hastily pushed his plate away like he was done, even though he had two half-finished biscuits and the crumpet still on his plate. "Draco..." Harry said, aghast. He hadn't even thought about marriage. And with Draco's dad...

"Oh, don't look at me like that! Like you're pitying me!" Draco said, banging his fork on his plate. "Woah, woah, Draco, settle down! You're blowing this up way too much. Of course I want to marry you. Just more... into the future maybe. And I _seriously_ didn't think it was going to be you to be the one initiating this serious conversation." Harry said, trying to make Draco calm down. He couldn't even check to see if anyone was giving them weird looks, as gay marriage wasn't even legal in muggle England, as he didn't want to tick Draco anymore off. "Okay. I don't want you leaving me for someone who can reproduce, hear me?" Draco stuck his fork into the air at Harry.

"Sheesh! Okay! Acting like I'm the devil or something. Four years isn't that long in _regular_ relationships, I'll have you know. And of course there's ways where you don't need to get preggers to have kids, Draco." Draco rolled his eyes and fully sat back down. "Fine then. But if _Weaselette_ gets married before me, I will fucking riot." Harry pulled over the short table and squeezed Draco's nose before he could retaliate. "Shut up, git. Dean isn't as bat crazy as you and Neville are when it comes to marrying." Draco gasped. "Crazy? I'll have you know that marrying early is an _Ancient_ pure-" Harry moved his hand from Draco's nose to his mouth and gave him a look.

~.~.~.~.~.

"So, you make him marry you yet?" Pansy said, twirling her hair with a smirk from where she was sitting on her pink bed. It was so grotesque to Draco that he hardly ever came to Pansy's room, and for good reason other than the pink decorations and smelly hair spray. Pansy had pulled him over by his hair as soon as they got back after the storm was over. She was, in her own words, _dying_ to talk to Draco as soon as possible. "No. He thought I was 'bat crazy' for wanting to get married just because _Neville_ did it. As if I said it only because Neville brung it up!" Pansy leaned down on her bed spread and observed her nails.

"Of course he wouldn't know anything about the four year period after Hogwarts. As soon as you're done with your work and get a ministry career you're supposed to get married. I suppose he could redeem himself if he waits for the eight year period, in order to try to for a higher position, however." Pansy said, thinking. Pansy was one of those who knew everything about anything when it came to Wizard politics and ethics. Which is why she was one of the most hated in Hogwarts whenever she opened her mouth to comment on girls who regularly dropped their knickers for any waiting man. It would drive Draco mad as well if he wasn't used to it.

"This would be much easier if I just married you." Pansy laughed and jumped into Draco's laugh. "Oh babes, I already know you're more bent than a horseshoe. No matter, as I'm back with Blaise again." Draco rolled his eyes as he smoothed out Pansy's bob. "Remind me again how you're friends with girls like Daphne and Millie?" This, of course, was a question Draco already knew the answer to. Pansy had picked out her friends as meticulously as Draco had, picking Daphne to defend her against all the panty-droppers who might kill her, and Millie to defend her against everyone else. "What can I say. I'm just a smart cookie." Pansy said, lounging on Draco's legs with no intention to get back up.

Draco really wanted a way out. "You know, if Blaise saw you like this, he'd have a episode, me being bent or not." It was a faulty argument. If there was one thing that Pansy was different about, it was that she didn't care if any of her partners were jealous or not. Which meant she'd always been a good match for Draco, as Draco shared the same sentiment. However, that might have changed now with Harry, as Draco didn't see any way where Harry and him were not together. "I don't give a snitch. And stop thinking about your bloke while I'm talking to you. I can almost feel the boner." Draco gagged and pushed Pansy off him. "Ew! You're disgusting, Pansy."

Pansy laughed and twirled her hair again. "As if you weren't worse in Hogwarts. Acting all saint like with that Harry of yours. Would he like to know all the dirty things you said when you were a teen?" Pansy threatened, getting up and dancing around him, in case Draco got the bright idea to try and hex her. "And have you lose the most special part of being alone with me? I hardly think you would." Draco teased, leaning back into her ugly bed as she had before. Pansy looked at her watch and gasped, in a way to not respond. "Oh Merlin! You must be late to Harry! Go on now!" Draco rolled his eyes and jumped up. "Have fun with Blaise, you toad." Pansy stuck out her tongue before she shut the door on him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: You're Joking, Right?

Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss. He tasted like his lavender cologne and mint and Harry would have continued his adventure in Draco's mouth if Draco hadn't pulled away. "Oh come on. And you call me the cockblock." Harry complained. "Your skin is losing that brilliant tan from summer. I almost miss it." Draco commented, feeling Harry's chin with his hand. "It wasn't like I was that light to begin with, Mr. Paler than anyone else in this school." Harry poked at him. Draco shook his head. "That was weak, Potter." Draco then snogged Harry hard and Harry struggled to regain his footing. "Oh you're getting it now." Harry muttered, wandless magic pulling Draco's trousers off.

Draco had just managed to get his pants back on by the time the doorbell was rang. Harry snickered at his scandalized face as he went to grab his trousers. "I'll get it." Harry told a red-faced Draco with his hair mussed up. He limped over to the door and threw a robe over himself before answering. "Hermione?" Hermione stood at the door with the mirror in her hands. Fortunately, it was turned towards her and not towards a mussed up Draco. "And Fred." Hermione told him, smiling, haven't not noticed Draco yet. Harry heard Draco sneakily try to slink out of Harry's bed into his own.

"What's that... Draco, what are you doing? I was just about to tell Harry about Fred." Hermione scanned Draco, half covered by the blanket tucked in him as a robe. "...And you're wearing nothing but knickers. You could have at least summoned your trousers from your bed, Draco." She scolded him. "I was... trying..." Draco muttered. "I can see this isn't a good time." Hermione's eyebrows rose. "I'll give you the mirror. Fred's not in right now, thankfully, as he can only inhabit one portrait at a time. The power of the mirror isn't that great, and perhaps the only reason it worked was because of Harry's magic."

Draco scoffed and fumbled with his wand again. "Are you done raising his ego?" Finally, Harry heard the whoosh of Draco's robes and trousers summoned to him. Harry hoped he wouldn't put them back on, at least so Hermione would leave. "Very funny. I'm sure we can handle him." Harry told Hermione. Hermione hesitantly handed the empty mirror to Harry and eyed him warily. "You be careful with George. He might explode again when he finds this out." Hermione was referring to the dinner that quickly went south. "'I'm sure he'll be more open when it's just us." Draco affirmed, slinking up to Harry's side, sadly fully clothed.

Hermione sighed. "I think so too. Listen Harry, that mirror has a lot of back-up charms keeping it secure. Put by me and myself alone, so you better keep that safe, not just for my sake, but Fred's as well." Harry shrugged and turned to Draco. "We got this. Thanks Hermione." Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before leaving. "We do know what we're doing, right?" Harry asked Draco. Draco laughed and pinched Harry's cheek. "I hope so." "Ow!" Harry squeaked. "Aw, sorry pumpkin." Draco cooed mockingly. They heard a cough and Harry started. "Uh, you two have company." Fred had appeared in the mirror.

~.~.~.~.~.

"Fuck sakes man, why do you have to come when we're occupied?" Draco complained to Fred in Harry's hand. _Just like Colin,_ he thought. Always appearing at the worst time. Maybe it was a trait of people stuck in mirrors. "Well sorry, I didn't know you two would be flirting like a bunch of horny rabbits." Fred retorted. Harry bit back a laugh and Draco glared at him. Wasn't that prat ever serious? "Sorry. Fred, we put you in a mirror so you and George could grow close... at your leisure, of course." Harry cringed. Draco sighed. "I'm sure it'll make sense when we bring you to him. He'll be able to talk to someone stuck in a mirror if he tries hard enough."

Harry nodded. "We could do a intervention... bring up you easily... hopefully once you two are alone he won't break you?" Harry questioned. Draco elbowed him. "What? I was joking!" Fred let out a guffaw. "Don't even wish that into existence, Harry. Who knows what my crazy twin will do once he sees me in a mirror after he already hates me in a portrait." Fred told them. Harry grinned and sat the mirror on his desk and perched on it. "He won't like it at first. But once he gets a good, long, look at you, possibly after we've left, he'll understand and talk to you." Harry said optimistically. Fred cocked his head.

"And you're sure he'll eventually... move on? Past my existence?" He asked nervously. It was hard to see Fred like this, even Draco could agree. Harry wasn't as close to the twins as he was with Ron and Ginny, but they were still family to him and especially so after the war. He had taken on peer mediator after seeing how his family had suffered. Draco wish he wouldn't be so hard on himself in the process, though. "Yes, as long as we keep encouraging him. I doubt he'll break you, if he knows we're keeping tabs on him. He needs to know what he's doing isn't okay. He has to move on eventually."

"As we've said." Draco rolled his eyes fondly. "Fred, want to go out? We'll take you to a sandwich place and everything." Draco and Harry had in mind a simple trying exercise to get Fred used to talking outside, as well as seeing if the charms would hold in a high-frequency area. They needed to test how far the mirror could go, so that nothing scarring would happen like Fred disappearing forever from the mirror if he accidentally-or purposely- dropped it. Draco didn't want to hear from Hermione about any mishaps, and he had a feeling Harry didn't either. "Oh, I'm the third wheel, huh?"

"I would say you could bring your fireworks, but I don't think mirrors can hold things." Harry told him sarcastically. Draco went to pick up Fred carefully, not trusting Harry's clumsiness when it came to handling magic. "I might not be able to hold things, but I can still hex you." Fred warned. Draco laughed, knowing for a fact that portraits couldn't, but the look on Harry's face was priceless. He was like a child, scared by a urban legend. "Don't worry, Harry, I'll protect you. The sandwiches count as barriers." Harry squinted. "Oh come on. Now I know you're just messing with me. Very funny."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Harry Sees Draco's Dad

Harry practically had to drag Draco by his hair all the way to Azkaban. Ever since Draco had first mentioned marriage, Harry hadn't hesitated to mention that he only had the blessing from his mother, not Lucius. And even though Harry didn't really care that much if Lucius ever liked him or approved, he knew Draco wanted him to try, even though he was currently acting like he didn't. "Harry, no! I don't want to see the look on his face!" Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's dramatic behavior. Draco had gone a long way with his father in recent years, but he still liked to act like nothing had changed.

"You're the one who tried to propose at a muggle diner. Now come on, since you want to get married so fast, you can explain it to _him,_ so _he_ doesn't send a curse via Owl when he hears about our future wedding." Draco cursed himself as Harry pulled him through the fortress's many doors. "I thought you wanted to wait!" Draco complained. Harry frowned at the long line at the visitor's room. "I'd rather do this sooner than later. Don't make me cross, Draco." Draco whined as Harry made him sit down. "Now you sound like my _father!_ " Harry ignored him and went to stand in the stupidly long line. He should've known this place would've been busy on a Saturday.

Ever since the Ministry had made improvements to the place, visitors flocked to see the family members they had largely ignored before. Which was nice of them, but Harry didn't think he'd like it if someone only came to visit him after Dementors stopped robbing parts of his soul. Draco was sitting petulantly on the blue hospital-like chairs as if begging Harry to look around and realize Draco's attitude and the long line wasn't worth it. But Harry had a harder head than Draco did, and refused to back down. If Draco was serious about spending their life together, for more than just a stupid pure blood reason, he had to work for it.

Thankfully, Harry didn't have to deal with Draco's complaining if he sat him over in the waiting area, because everyone here was family or friends of bad people as well. Which meant Draco didn't have to shrink away from judgy people, as everyone just minded their own business. So that was one good thing, at least. Draco didn't seem to think so, as he still seethed in his seat and flinched as anyone passed by. Harry resisted the urge to facepalm. When he finally got to the desk, he looked away long enough to sign in and request Lucius. It was a girl this time, and Harry was almost disappointed. But he had no time to ask, because Draco had already cleared his throat.

"Oh, so you _want_ to see him now?" Harry smirked, as he walked away from the secretary's counter. Draco was sneering and had his arms crossed. "No, but I know you won't change your mind. So let's get this over with. But if my father hexes you, that's not my fault." Draco glares at him. Harry snorted and Draco's glare deepened. "I really _doubt_ that is going to happen, Draco." Draco groaned and put his head in his hands dramatically. "This isn't _funny!"_ He whined again. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco, just in case. "Don't worry." Harry said sweetly. "I'm sure your father will be just _delighted."_

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco was waiting for his father to react after Harry dropped the bomb. They had been exchanging pleasantries for several minutes, Harry's hand squeezing tight enough to bruise on Draco's arm so he couldn't run away. Draco was looking down, so he didn't have to see his father's poker face, because his father never actually showed what he thought in front of other people. For some reason, that scared him more than if Lucius just started yelling or expressing his disappointment. Harry, however, was bravely still looking him in the face. Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to punch him for being so idiotic or kiss him for being such a brave prat.

"Does your mother know about this, Draco?" He asked, and Draco grimaced. _Of course_ she knew. This was Narcissa Malfoy they were talking about. Harry, even after Draco had alerted her to this, had still come by just to tell her that her son was nuts. Which was _exactly_ why Draco had told her first in the first place. Trust Harry to try and embarrass Draco. And It wasn't even something to be embarrassed about! But is mother had still acted like it was the funniest thing in the world. Traitor. "Yes. She agreed that waiting is the best option." Draco adverted his eyes. Draco thought he heard Harry snicker a little under his breath and wanted to kick him.

"Draco, look at me." Draco slowly tilted his head up, seeing Harry raise an eyebrow at him in the corner of his eye. Lucius Malfoy didn't seem to be dying quite soon, but he still had the air of sickness about him. Draco knew better about his father, though. He knew Malfoys didn't die young. His own father was probably using the sickness to his own advantage with the guards. Draco wouldn't be surprised if he was out because of illness that he'd get eventually better from within the year. "Why did you come to tell me this? I thought you didn't like me meddling in your _university_ life. At least that's what your Owls tell me."

Draco blushed, embarrassed. Harry raised his hand from Draco's arm. "Actually, I'm the one who wanted to tell you. I didn't want you to resent Draco when we go through with it." Harry had a voice that sounded like he was being polite, but Draco knew it was a challenge in disguise. Draco had a feeling his father knew that too, as he squinted at Harry when he said that. "I can't say you are the most _ethical_ decision... but you are a sound _political_ one." He said, clearing highlighting the differences. Draco sighed. He already knew this wouldn't finish quickly. He futility tugged on Harry's arm as a last ditch attempt.

Surprising Draco, Harry kept it short and sweet when he argued back with Draco's own father. He said that Mrs. Malfoy had already approved, and that it was a love choice, not a political one. After he did nothing but blinked in response, Harry got up and dragged Draco up after him. "Uh.. bye father?" Draco asked, as Harry offered a brisk goodbye as well. He hardly heard the goodbye in response as Harry pushed him out the door. "You don't have to be so rough, _Harry."_ Draco complained. "Sorry. I just didn't want to yell at your father, Draco." Draco punched him in the arm. "I already thought you were going to do that anyways, you twit. And you don't have to be so sappy."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Charity Work

Draco was seriously regretting ever pledging for Iota Mu Xi. It was like he was being punished when he hadn't even done anything wrong. Harry told him that volunteering was something muggles did all the time, and that it was time Draco had got his head stuck out of his arse long enough to try it himself. Draco also regretted ever telling Harry that he would try doing muggle things. He hadn't meant _all_ the muggle things. Even Blaise had got on board with this. Which was a stretch, because Draco hadn't actually seen Blaise do any work himself. He was mostly making all the underclassmen do it for him.

Meanwhile, Harry was being the shining example for everyone by picking up all the trash in sight. They were on a roadway in a city, that Draco couldn't remember the name of, muggle and insignificant as it were, but he was sure Terry or some other 'leader' knew it. Harry was leading everyone, and Draco had to fight just to keep up. He also had to keep the look of disgust off his face whenever he picked up trash with what he thought was just a _useless_ pair of gloves and a trash bag. And _everyone_ could see them! There was dozens of them, all there for the project, and everyone driving by could see them looking like rats scavenging for food on the side of the highway.

"It's called preventing pollution, Draco." Harry had told him, as they separated into groups for the apparition. As there was muggles everywhere, they also had to make a ten mile trek out of the woods where they apparated to in order to get the roadway without being spotted. And if anyone thought that a bunch of college kids were coming out of a forest in groups at a time, Harry told him muggles were prone to mind their own business if they thought you were doing a good deed. Justin had laughed on the entire way there with Ernie and commented on the fact that they looked like hippie hikers.

Draco, trying to prove a point to Harry, who he knew would never hear the end of it if he complained, did nothing but smile and be nice to the bunch of _Hufflepuffs_ who had of course, mostly signed up for this. It was a Iota Mu Xi bonding activity, and if it wiped the smirk off of Harry's face when he saw Draco playing nice with people he used to make fun of, then it was all worth it. Harry had grabbed him by his shoulder and whispered in his ear, " _What exactly are you playing at?_ " Draco had just given him the most innocent face he could muster. "What are you talking about? I'm just so excited to be here!" Harry glared at him.

And so it went. They were now struggling to be the person with the most picked up trash. Even Justin had been so shocked by their competition that he had stepped back and let them work at it. The rest of the underclassmen were watching as well, some even were laughing. Draco had to remind himself to go yell at them later. But the whole thing was seriously stressing him out. He had even ran down the side where there were probably snakes and spiders hiding about. Draco _was_ a Slytherin, after all. He wasn't about to give up and admit defeat to Harry. As soon as Harry saw him go where they could be spiders, he went as well. Bloody copier.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry had won their little contest, of course. After the whole side of the highway was clean, (at least the part they had signed up to clean in the first place) Blaise had elected a freshman to count all the trash in Harry's and Draco's bags. Harry took pity on him and asked Blaise if they could walk back to the forest and the poor kid could count it with the help of magic. Blaise, acting like it was a great trial on his part, agreed and let them walk back before they counted. The totals came out to Harry-forty-five, and Draco-forty-four. And if Harry used magic to zap a trash into his bag at the last minute, well, that wasn't for anyone to know.

Draco was pissed when they got back to Iota Mu Xi. Even demanded a recount at one point. "It's not that big of a deal, Draco. It's the thought that matters." Harry told him, smirking. "You cheated, didn't you!? Just because you think I cheated at Qudditch when I beat you!" Draco yelled at him as soon as they weren't being watched anymore. "No I didn't!" Harry defended himself, arms crossed. Draco glared at him and walked away with a huff. "You did cheat, didn't you." Blaise said, coming up from behind him. "I rescind that statement." Harry told him, giving him a side-eye. Blaise chortled and let his head fall back. "Just make sure no one else saw you do that, mate."

Harry glowered at him and made for Draco, who was ignoring him as much as he possibly could on the main stairway. "I see Blaise has become a traitor for your side." Draco said, without looking at him as he sat down. "He just had some advice for me." Harry understated, moving in closer. Draco rolled his eyes and motioned for a guy who was handing out Girl Scout biscuits to all the volunteers. As soon as the guy came over, Harry jumped for the thin mint box before Draco could get it. "Merlin fuck, Harry! You better give me that box! You _know_ that's my favorite!" Draco complained. Harry grinned as the guy who was handing them jumped and almost pulled away.

"Can I have the Tagalongs too, please?" Harry asked sweetly. Draco glared daggers at him as he tried to grab it from him, but Harry wandlessly made it fly out of Draco's hands. When the guy handed it to him and left, Harry held out the box to Draco. "You've _only_ tried thin mints, so how could that possibly be your favorite?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised. Draco's glare didn't fade as he refused to take Harry's box. "Because thin mints are refined, sophisticated, and taste of mint. I don't need another muggle biscuit to eat." Draco ranted. Harry rolled his eyes. "I can't even _remember_ when you first tried thin mints. Now try tagalongs. They're peanut butter. Plus, I want the thin mints."

Draco's glare soured even more as he took the box from Harry angrily. "If I hate this, I will shove the whole box into your mouth right in front of all your worshipers." Draco said, waving to the whole group of volunteers who were still partying in the main hall while devouring biscuits and tea (they weren't allowed alcohol.) Harry laughed and rubbed Draco's tense shoulders. "I promise you'll like it. Draco swatted his hand away and ripped open the box. Harry helped him get the plastic off (Draco still couldn't) and swiped a tagalong out of the box before Draco could, prompting Draco to eat one as soon as he could. "It's... fine." Draco said, glaring at him with contempt.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Luna's Questions

Harry dumped all of their work onto a empty table in the library. Draco hissed at the mess and made it tidy with a quick spell. "That's what happens when you make me carry your shite while you use your hands to talk." Draco had dumped all his study material on Harry in the middle of the crowded hallway because he said he could talk better while using his hands. Draco was sharing a dramatic story with Harry, (one he didn't care much about listening to,) and maybe he had sensed that Harry wasn't listening, because he took that distraction and used it to put his ten-inch pile of work on Harry.

Draco ignored him and organized the papers again, moving his into its own stack while leaving Harry's papers off to the side. "You're a prat. Just because I don't want to hear about Pansy and her escapades with Blaise." Harry said, angrily. Even though he never would have organized his own work anyways, Draco _still_ could have done it for him. Prat. "How _dare_ you? I listen to _you_ whenever _you_ get into problems with Ron and Hermione!" Draco shouted, making the librarian shush him all the way across the library. Harry winced as people looked over at him, but since it was a library, they couldn't talk bad about them.

"Harry? Draco?" Luna stuck her head out of a nearby bookshelf. Harry hadn't even noticed her there. Draco obviously hadn't either, because he shook when he saw her pop out of the bookshelf like a ghoul. "That's us." Harry said at last, waving a hand at her. Luna smiled and walked over to them as if this was the common room. "Hi, you two!" She said dreamily, plopping down on the chair across from them. Draco gave Harry a look and Harry gave him one back. _Don't be rude,_ Harry told him. Draco answered with another look. _As if!_ It said. Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at Luna, who didn't seem to notice.

Harry was happy that Luna seemed to be in a better mood lately. Her overall personality was glowing, and she was happy everywhere she went, even on test days. She even stopped doing some of the weird things she did in Hogwarts, but she still wasn't quite normal. Right now, her focus seemed to be on magical creatures, and the guy who followed her around like a lost puppy was happy to oblige her. Draco seemed to indulge the same thoughts. "Where's Rolf?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Poor boy, Harry thought. Luna didn't seem to notice him at all. Who knew who currently had Luna's attention.

"Oh!" She blinked, pushing her glasses up her face. "He's just doing homework, as always. I left him to go see you two!" "But how did you know where we were-" Draco started, just to get cut off. "I can tell you two haven't been on the best foot together after that whole newspaper debacle again. Harry, I'm sure that you'll be happy to know that my father defended you in his most recent issue, as always. Did you ever get through it?" She asked quizzically, barely leaving time to breathe. Harry looked at her shocked. Usually, Luna always had something up her sleeve when she asked you how you were. It just had been a long while since that occurred.

~.~.~.~.~.

"Are you up to something?" Draco asked, looking at the way Luna's eyes twinkled. In his brief time getting to know Luna, he had began to learn the differences in her dreamy-like persona. Even when she had a poker-face on, Draco liked to pride himself in the fact that he could tell what she was trying to accomplish. "I"m not up to anything!" Luna protested, making the Librarian glare at the back of her head. She didn't notice. Draco knew it was weird that she was asking, because everyone knew they had done nothing until wait until the fake news had passed. They weren't going anywhere. Draco had resolved that in his head a long time ago.

"I just wanted to know how you two were. We haven't talked in some time." Harry smiled and patted Luna on the arm as he often did when someone was upset. "We haven't. We really need to catch up sometime. As for your question, me and Draco have decided after some _intensive_ discussions that we're not going to let this bother us anymore." Harry turned and looked Draco in the eye as he said this. Draco forcefully smiled back as he knew Luna was watching. Luna grinned at the two of them, then cocked her head. Draco prayed that she wouldn't catch on and start giving them advice about their relationship while using some of her mythical creatures as examples.

Harry kicked Draco under the table, and Draco realized he had been zoning out. "Yes. At first I was freaked out. But I knew it wouldn't last." Draco told her, and Luna grabbed his hands from across the table and squeezed them. "Don't worry, okay? My father took care of it. And I never let any girl in my class talk bad about the two of you, ever." Draco appreciated the sentiment, but he really wished he was studying for his test right now. "Thank you, Luna. I really appreciate it." Draco told her, and she hesitantly let his hands go. "I should go. Anyways, I'll see you around, okay?" Luna said, getting up as quickly as she sat down. "Okay, bye." Draco and Harry said at the same time.

Draco and Harry looked at each other as soon as she left. "Think she's planning something?" Draco asked him. Harry shrugged and dragged a scroll over towards him. "If she was, I don't think she is now. Even though your acting is terrible." Draco groaned and put his head in his lap. "She's going to make me have a aneurysm. She's a good friend, but can't she just _try_ to be a little bit more clear with her intentions?" Harry chuckled and pushed Draco's exam notes over to him. "Maybe we're just overreacting. Maybe she's actually just being for real this time." Draco raised his eyebrows at him. "Harry, the chances of Luna Lovegood making sense are about zero to none."

Harry glared at him and Draco rolled his eyes and put a hand on the pushed exam notes. "All I'm saying is, I can see it in her eyes. You think I'm an clueless airhead but I'm _not."_ Harry laughed so loud that the librarian shushed them again. "Bollocks. As I recall it is _you_ that usually calls me the clueless airhead, not the other way around." Harry told him. Draco blushed and gaped. "No! I don't call you stupid!" Harry went to squeeze Draco's nose. "Yes you do, you big arse!" Draco pulled away from the squeeze and got up. "I rescind that statement!" He shouted, spelling his scrolls and papers tiny and then putting it in his bag. "Could you not have done that the entire time!?" Harry complained, as he had to catch up with him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: We Lost More than Expected

Draco groaned _loudly_ as he opened the door to his bedroom to find it a absolute _mess._ "Your house-elves did this much?" Harry asked, peeking around Draco in order to see inside. Draco walked inside, waving his wand around to raise a bunch of trash off the floor. "Apparently, a break-in occurred. Nothing I'm not used to. Probably someone pissed off at me for some reason." Draco said, keeping his voice non-concerned. If he was being honest with himself, it was most definitely another one of Skeeter's pawns. Another nameless arsehole determined to make Draco's life hell. Draco waved his wand again and the trash vanished.

"Don't you want to do some investigating... or something?" Harry asked quizzically, stepping inside with care. "It's not like the house-elves haven't found it out already. And everyone in the British wizarding world knows where I live, Harry. It honestly isn't that surprising that this happened." Draco sighed, bending over to rectify a broken picture frame. "Then why didn't you just make the house-elves clean this up?" Harry complained, almost tripping on one of Draco's old Dragon action figures. "I'm not an idiot, Potty. I don't want them getting away with stealing my stuff or one of the house-elves accidentally Vanishing something important."

Harry was glaring at him when Draco was finished putting the picture frame back on the shelf. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry for calling you Potty." Draco refrained from rolling his eyes as Harry stopped glaring and immediately went back to his cheery self. Predictable prick. "You've got a lot of shite in here, Draco. Am I going to be finding something I shouldn't have?" Harry teased, looking under one of Draco's pillows that had been thrown halfway across the room. "Hilarious. Now, If you don't mind me, I'm going to do a mental inventory check, so please don't distract me." Draco said seriously.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry said sarcastically, peering into Draco's sock drawer. "You know, you're supposed to be helping me, not taking a look at my intimates." Draco said, irritated, having to stop his mental count in mid-air. "I didn't think socks counted as intimates. And how dare you call me a pervert." Harry snapped back, abandoning his sock-search in favor of sending thrown books back to the shelves. Draco ignored him and continued counting. _Clothes... toys... bedding... work..._ Draco moved over to his desk and looked through all the drawers. "Did they take something?" Harry asked, concerned. "Are you sure it wasn't in the trash?" He continued.

Draco cursed and turned around, pushing the drawers closed. "You're freaking me out, Draco. What is it?" Harry asked, coming closer. "They took my favorite dragon..." Draco said sadly, hunching over. " _What?_ Wait, _huh?_ " Harry yelled. "The Ukrainian Ironbelly is gone. And that bastard took it. The one... my father gave me..." Harry hugged Draco. "Draco, I'm sorry, but you almost gave me a heart attack over a toy dragon. That we can _replace._ " Draco pushed him away. "We _can't_ replace it! We have to get it back!" Draco said angrily, determined to find the thief and get it back from their bare hands. Draco didn't wait for Harry to follow when he ran downstairs.

~.~.~.~.~.

They ended up at the Head Auror's office two hours later. "Is this even serious enough for the Chief's attention?" Harry asked, annoyed. They had been waiting here ever since Draco had called the Aurors in the first place to report the breaking and entering, and they were waiting while each house-elf was questioned. Harry loved Draco, but he was the most dramatic prat he had ever gotten to know. Draco had told him that it was just _not_ replaceable, because Lucius had gotten him that at a World Cup, where apparently it was sold for a limited time dressed in Ukrainian colors (The team they supported, and of course, had won.)

"Of course it is. It's breaking and entering, Harry. I know you love to break the rules, but some of us like to follow them." Harry snorted in response. Draco was just as peeved as Harry was that they had to wait this long, but he wasn't going to admit it to Harry. Draco wasn't even sitting in one of the chairs, too pissed at Harry to be near him. He was standing near the fake windows that changed seasons in seconds like a comic-book villain. Harry, however, wasn't going to indulge him by dragging him back to his seat, so he sat in his chair as comfortably as he possibly could, and it became a stand-off.

The Head Auror eventually came back and explained to both Harry and Draco that the thief was caught and currently in a interrogation room. Which Harry really thought was a bit much. He told him so, but he didn't listen, apparently convinced that Harry Potter and his _friend_ deserved the very best. Annoyed at the Head Auror's bipolar behavior, Harry begrudgingly followed Draco out to the interrogation room. Inside was a shaken intern for the Prophet, whose name was Hubert Hedgeworth. Harry went to sit in one of the plastic chairs as far away as he could, begging for this to be over soon. Draco was firing question after question.

"The Dragon? I used that as a weapon to escape the house-elves! I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know what else to do! I was threatened into doing this, I swear! I don't even care about the two of you!" Hubert said, folding immediately under Draco's cruel stare. If it was Harry, Harry would've laughed at how riled up his captor was getting over a toy dragon, but Draco seemed to have a dangerous effect on everyone else but him. "How did you even use that as a weapon?" Harry asked, intrigued. Draco rolled his eyes. "It breathes real fire! Those house-elves are a menace! I made off with it as fast as I could! I couldn't even find anything!" Hubert begged.

A different Auror came in to say they were taking him under Wizard Witness protection unless they could prove Hubert was lying about the threat. In the meantime, Draco got his dragon back. And there was a Auror confrontation with the Prophet, but Skeeter denied being a part of it. "I seriously don't get why she's so obsessed with us." Harry joked, finally at ease that the whole thing was over. They were back in their dorm rooms after Draco had dropped off his dragon and updated the security spells at the Manor. "I don't get how he could've gotten through the spells. I seriously need to go over that with Mother." Draco said, groaning.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Candy Hearts

Harry had his hands around Draco's eyes and was leading him to Honeydukes, careful not to let him bump into anyone. Thankfully, it was early in the morning for most people, so there wasn't a lot of passer-by. Harry had planned this surprise down to the last detail, and even though he was sure that Draco already somehow found out with his nosiness, it was the thought that counted. "Harry, unless this surprise is Rita Skeeter in chains, I don't see why I have to have my eyes covered." Draco joked, hobbling around with Harry guiding him like a old man. If he wasn't trying to keep his cool, he would laugh at the sight.

Harry saw the door and stopped both him and Draco. "Okay, we're here. You can open your eyes now." Harry quickly stepped to the side of Draco to gauge his reaction. "Huh? I know there's a honeydukes here, Harry." Draco said, confused. Harry laughed. "I didn't mean that. But we've never had a _normal_ valentines date, so I thought we could have one right now. If you're willing to, that is." Harry asked hopefully. Draco cocked his head and then squeezed Harry into a hug. " _Yes!_ Of course!" Draco said happily, kissing Harry on the forehead. Harry ducked his head in order to kiss Draco on the mouth. "Of course, this isn't the only stop on the list..." Harry smirked.

"You big sap!" Draco laughed, pushing him away. "And then there goes the romantic moment." Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't resist a smile on his face. "Oh, don't be a crab. Now, is this place even open?" Draco asked, _loudly,_ pulling open the door, causing the bell to jingle; if Draco's loud voice hadn't been enough to alert the shopkeepers to their presence. Harry cringed as the poor shopkeeper rose up from behind the counter, who looked like they were exhausted and confused. "Draco, hush!" He scolded him. Draco pouted like a kicked puppy, but nevertheless pulled on Harry's arm to show him his Valentine favorites.

"You like Candy Hearts? Harry, that's the most basic candy ever invented. Even the wizard kind." Draco said, sneering at the Candy Hearts on display after Harry had disagreed with his statement; "Everyone hates Candy Hearts!" They switched phrases, and some even had moving pictures on it, but of course Draco wasn't phased. "Maybe I'll get you these then. Since you want to be a prick." Harry said, picking up a jar of Candy Hearts with the following messages:

 _I Hate U_

 _UR a prick_

 _Go die!_

Draco stuck out his tongue at Harry and put the jar back with his wand safely. "Very funny."

Before Draco could turn his head at Harry to see why he was taking so long, Harry took a baggie of Candy Hearts and stuffed it in his trolley where Draco wouldn't see. Which wasn't hard, considering the mountain of treats that was already filling up the cart. Harry would just be the one paying at the register (as usual.) Harry didn't have that much time after all, as Draco called out again at another candy and pulled him _and_ the cart in the direction he wanted them to go in. "Draco! If I knew you'd be _this_ excited, I would've prepared myself to be dragged more." Harry complained, as Draco stopped in front of heart lollipops.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco grinned at the mass collection of heart lollipops in front of him. "Okay, you think Candy Hearts are basic, but you like heart lollipops?" Harry mocked as Draco picked one up. Draco rolled his eyes and pressed the lollipop to Harry's mouth with a shushing motion. "Lollipops actually taste good, and are a staple of modern culture today, Harry." Harry pushed his hand away and chuckled. "Did you read one of Hermione's washroom magazines?" Draco looked aghast as he dropped another baggie of lollipops into the trolley. "It's not my fault you make me hang out in her dorm room so much, Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes again and snatched him up by the robe. "Okay, enough candy. Let's move on to the next. Don't forget I'm the one putting this on the counter and paying for it." Harry reminded him. Draco guiltily took out the extra baggies and jars and put them back on their respected shelves with his wand before pushing the trolley to the counter. "Okay, but only because I'm excited to see where you're taking me." Harry laughed at Draco's childish voice and shook his head as he waited for the now _sweating_ shopkeeper to ring each item up. Harry inclined to help him, even though he knew Draco would call him Boy Hero again afterwards.

It took them another five minutes of checking out candy and making them small enough to fit inside Draco's bag before Harry could put his hands back on Draco's eyes and lead him to the other location on Harry's list. "This? Again? Please tell me it's the last time." Draco pleaded afterwards, almost tripping before Harry could stop him. "Yes, Draco, this is the last time you can make a fool of yourself." Harry said, making fun of Draco. Draco groaned, but it didn't take as long as Harry thought to take Draco to The Leaky Cauldron. Yes, the Leaky Cauldron. It would be worth it _after_ Draco immediately complained.

True to his opinion, once Harry removed his hands after they walked in Draco shrieked. "Harry, is this _payback_ for all those candies I bought?" Harry pulled him over to a booth before Draco could attract the attention of other patrons. "Look, I know you only like to come here to get shit-faced... but this is the place I would bring _you_ if we were dating in a _normal_ Hogwarts situation... and if you weren't such an arse." Draco punched his elbow and Harry lurched back in pain. "Okay, okay!" Harry said, throwing his hands up. "I did say we were going to have a _normal_ Valentine's date, didn't I?"

Draco sighed and finally relaxed into the booth. "Fine. But I'm eating some of this candy whether you like it or not." Draco snapped, taking out some of the candy out of the bag and sizing it back to normal. "Just make sure the waiter doesn't see you." Harry said, then waved over said waiter. The waiter immediately saw Harry and made a beeline for the table. "Shite! Harry, damnit!" Draco cried out, sizing it back to small and shoving it back into his bag. Harry grinned at him as Draco glowered back before Harry turned back to place their orders. "You're lucky I know what I want." Draco muttered, quiet enough that the nosy waiter wouldn't hear.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Order, Order!

Draco curled around Harry on their fastened-together beds in order to block out the noise of the loud alarm clock blaring on Harry's nightstand. Draco groaned when he felt Harry wake up and move. "Stop. Don't go." Draco pleaded, fastening himself to Harry's arm in a last ditch attempt. "Draco, I have to get up. Some of us have _training,_ remember?" Harry was referring to his student teaching he had to fulfill for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "You can't leave me after we had sex. That is not a gentlemanly thing to do!" Draco protested, pulling on Harry's shirt sleeve as he moved to get up.

Harry sighed and sat back down. "Draco, we had sex eight hours ago. Then we went to bed. A _non-gentlemanly_ thing would be to leave your arse in the middle of the night. Which I am _not_ doing. So if you'll excuse me..." Harry broke off as he took his wand off his night stand and waved it in the air. Without Draco's approval, both him, his bed, and his nightstand blanched off from being connected to Harry's and went to the other end of the dorm. "Hey! A little warning would be nice!" Draco complained, sitting up and letting his legs come off the bed with a huff. Harry rolled his eyes and went to fetch his robe.

"A little _alone time_ will be good for you, Draco. How about you go work on some drawings of yours? I miss your little animal sketches." Harry suggested, with a baby voice. Draco groaned and laid back down, turning and stuffing his head into his most nearest pillow he could grab. "Oh come on, Draco! You've been in this artist's block forever now. Just try, okay? I'll see you later." Draco looked up from his pillow to see Harry already dressed, coming over to peck Draco on the cheek. Draco allowed him to shut the door before he mocked him. "JuSt TrY, oKaY?" Draco repeated, standing up to look for his quill.

It was about a hour later when Draco gave up on his half-finished drawing of cardinals perching on a branch and swung the dorm room door open. He was going to go to Blaise's room, he decided. Blaise wasn't at any classes until later, like he was, so he'd have time to hang out. Hopefully. Hopefully Draco wouldn't see anything he wished he hadn't. With that, he trudged down to Blaise's room fully prepared for the worst. As he stopped in front of his door and knocked on it, it swung open, almost knocking into Draco in the process. "What the hell, Blaise!" He yelped, as Blaise put his hands on Draco's shoulders. "I was just coming to get you! You've gotta look at this!"

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the newspaper out of Blaise's outstretched hands. He was already expecting what was on there, a picture of the two of them from yesterday. Thankfully the picture wasn't too vulgar, just the two of them holding hands while out shopping. Except it wasn't just that picture. There was one at the candy shop... then at the Leaky Cauldron... then as they were walking home... "What in Merlin's big toe?" Draco yelped, reading the caption.

 _A day in the life: Our Savior Harry Potter and Death Eater Draco Malfoy's Valentine's date!  
Continued on page 6 _

~.~.~.~.~.

"Rita Skeeter is _stalking_ us?" Harry yelled, having been shown the news as soon as he got back from his job. "Honestly? I think we should've expected this to happen by now." Draco said, sighing. Blaise had already left, after Harry came back and insisted they were fine on their own. He had been pacing, only speaking up when another horrible thing about it popped up. "Harry, can't you sit down? You're freaking me out." Draco pleaded. Harry gave up and sat down next to Draco. "I'm sorry. But this stupid shite makes me _so_ angry. And after we thought she was done. She pulls this again? I'm not going through this again."

"What do you plan to do?" Draco asked, quizzically. Harry's brain hummed while thinking it over, but logically, only found one solution. "We have to get a restraining order against her and everyone else that works there. We've done _everything_ else. Threaten her, correct her gross misinformation, even ignore her. This has gone too far." Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "I agree." Draco said. "But how do we plan on going about just that?" He asked. Harry nuzzled Draco's head and thinked it over. Draco must have been thinking too, because at the same second they both looked at each other and said, "Hermione. Hermione will know."

A little while later, Draco, Harry, and Hermione were at the Ministry waiting on their restraining order. "I forgot how _long_ the ministry takes to do these things." Draco said, petting Harry's head as he laid in his lap. Harry laughed. "What, do you already have a restraining order against someone I don't know about?" Draco rolled his eyes and messed up Harry's hair with his hands. " _No,_ but I've been in here waiting for my father's and mother's to be completed _numerous_ times." Hermione scoffed. "I'm not sure that's something to be proud of, Draco." Draco smirked. "Actually, it is if it's because of my parent's _amazing_ good looks back in the day, inherited by me, of course."

Hermione groaned and tipped her head back to the wall, making the plastic waiting room chairs squeak. "Why did I agree to coming here with the two of you?" She complained. Harry tipped his head up. "Hey! Why am I being included in this!?" He protested. Hermione ignored him as the ministry official who was handling their paperwork came back. "I'll be right back." She said, going up to meet him. "Are we _that_ annoying?" Harry asked Draco, giving him puppy eyes. "Of course not. Hermione just has no taste, shacking it up with Ronald and all." Harry laughed. "I'll ignore you insulting my best friend because you said we weren't annoying."

Hermione eventually came back with official restraining orders and they both sent out Owls to Rita Skeeter threatening legal action if the newspaper didn't _Incinerate_ in twenty-four hours as permitting by their court case agreement. It came down to one small jury trial (everyone there was on Harry's side, immediately) and an alert to Rita Skeeter herself. Thankfully, the ministry was speedy with it when they found out who was requesting it. It was one instance where Harry was actually thankful for his fame. Hermione looked thankful too, having to spell away sweat that had gathered on her forehead during the anxious proceedings.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Teaching Troubles

Harry was overseeing a cluster of small Hufflepuffs, only about second year, dart around the Quidditch pitch. This was his perfect idea of a break, while his teacher was off getting a coffee, or whatever. It was just sunny enough that they were allowed to play outdoors to begin with. Harry prayed for spring soon. Having to wear a jacket to a Quidditch practice was a bummer. The Hufflepuffs all wanted to be on the team, and so they were anxious to practice with their friends. Or else, Harry _hoped_ they were all friends. If Harry learned anything from his years at school, people can turn on you quick.

Not to be a debby downer, Harry shook that image from his brain and stood back up. The observant one, a runt-sized boy with oversized glasses named Todd Brewer, noticed Harry and flew over to pull on the talker's jersey, a tough and loud girl named Amoli Reddy. Amoli immediately called the others into formation Harry had tried his best to learn everyone's names. It was part of being a professor. He would admit it only to himself, but he mostly learned it by assigning characteristics to each kid. Stereotypical, Harry knew. But it wasn't like he was about to say it out loud, right? A snitch flew right past his head and Harry resisted the urge to snatch it.

"Hey! You were supposed to get that!" By now, the whole group had stopped playing and obediently stooped down to Harry on the bleachers. They started calling out excuses, with Reddy being the loudest and most obvious of ones. Harry laughed, and the group finally relaxed. _Finally. It wasn't like I was going to bite their heads off,_ Harry thought to himself. "You've done your warm ups, now it's time to get into two groups. And even though I'm sure you'd love to group up yourselves..." Sure enough, excited chatting started to brew. "In order to prepare yourselves the best you can to get into a team, I have to make the teams myself." This was met with groans.

Harry wasn't a coach, but he was pretty sure he knew how to separate them based on positions. After ten minutes, they finally were all shuffled to their team. "This isn't my first rodeo, so don't try any new rules with me." Harry joked again, but it was only met with a few shaky laughs. They were already nervous. "...Okay. Now if you're ready..." Harry took his wand out and dragged the snitch out of its hiding place, along with the bludgers, and all the other necessary equipment that was laying around forgotten. "Start!" Harry yelled, cringing as his voice cracked. He definitely wasn't the best at this, but at least he enjoyed it.

However, it didn't take long for the drama to start. Brewer had been the worst out there so far, and it was clear to see by even his teammates. He was trudging behind on his broom, and his self-confidence was nearly non-existent with Reddy being on the other team. Maybe he shouldn't have separated them so soon, but Harry had to see what his potential by himself was. Which was clearly _lacking._ Harry was still hopeful...even when Brewer ended up knocking face first into Reddy after being distracted by her yelling. When Harry went to him, his teammates were already picking him back up, but he was clearly angry. "I'm done with this game!" He said, storming off.

~.~.~.~.~.

"Draco, _please_? I don't know how to deal with temper tantrums! And they need me back at the pitch!" Harry pleaded to Draco, who was in the middle of studying when Harry sent him a owl to firecall. He had walked all the way down to the ground floor to use the nearest fireplace, and he was beginning to be ticked off. "Harry, you're going to be a professor once your Auror days are over. You should be able to deal with insolent kids." He said back. "I _know_ that, but I have other kids to deal with! Can't you please help me out? Everyone else is at class!" Harry argued. Draco groaned. He _highly_ doubted that. He was just the easiest to convince.

One portkey and one admittance into Hogwarts later, Draco stood guard by the Hufflepuffs while Harry went to find Brewer. What the poor kid didn't know was that Draco had taken Harry's _special map_ with him, so Harry would 'accidentally' find him in one of the boy's bathrooms any minute now. It was awkward enough dealing with the piercing stares from the kids every few minutes they stopped to look at him between whispering. Draco told them he had sonic hearing and could hear if they were insulting anyone, even though Draco thought his presence was probably enough.

Sure enough, Harry came back and told Draco that Brewer was waiting in the east hall by himself, before he could run away. "You look like a raven with a bunch of doves." Harry managed to mock to him under his breath while walking past. _That arsehole!_ He was going to pay for this ill treatment when he had to portkey them both back to their dorms. Draco had to resist the urge to stomp to the damn hall. However, when he reached the hall where the boy was sitting, he softened. He already reminded him of Harry, and it was a wonder how Harry didn't see it himself. Arrogant git. "Hey. You were expecting me?" Draco cocked his head at the small boy.

"I don't need a pep talk. Pep talks are for people who are actually good." Brewer said, shamefully. He didn't meet Draco's eye. It was surprising he didn't freeze up when he saw Draco. Maybe it was truly becoming a generation when no one cared about him anymore. Or maybe he just wasn't paying enough attention. A man could dream. "I suppose it's a waste of time to tell you to try something else?" The boy steadily ignored him. _Yeah, didn't think so._ "Okay." Draco grunted, sitting down on the floor next to him. "Let me guess, girl problems?" Draco asked carefully. Brewer finally looked at him and made a disgusted face. " _No!_ of course not! I don't like any girls! Ugh!"

Draco rolled his eyes with a small grin on his face. "Alright... look, I know you're friends with this Reddy girl. Mr. Potter told me. So I know you must be feeling some _insecurities_ because of how proud and talented she is. But just because _she's_ good, doesn't mean you can't be too. Trust me, I know from experience what jealousy is like. But Mr. Potter made the team with his best friend soon too, and if you get confident, you can too. As long as you try." Draco felt like a inspirational card. He felt even more like a inspirational card when the following things happened: he denied it, got angry, then cried into Draco's clean jacket. Hufflepuffs.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Draco's Plans

Draco preened as he looked at the compliments he had received from his Potion Making customers. His internship had required that he know had to sell, and since Draco had already gotten a management degree, it was no hardship to sell his products to multiple people. He was sure he was getting a Outstanding from his internship. His entrepreneurship was sure to go well. Potion Makers weren't required to give their real names out, which was one of the reasons he felt drawn to the career. No one would know it was him, and it would stay that way. As long as Harry didn't find it fit to call him "His potioneer" in public.

"You look happy." Harry stated, watching him from his bed. "However, it's no surprise why, since it came from your potion business." Draco smirked at Harry from behind his long scroll. "Is that a _compliment_ I hear from Harry Potter? Bollocks." Harry ran over and picked Draco up off his chair. "Ow! Harry, what in Merlin!" Draco complained as Harry squeezed him. It wasn't even fair. He felt like a potato sack. "I compliment you _all the time_." Harry looked into Draco's eyes. Draco looked back. "Bullshit." Harry started to spin Draco around. "STOOOP!" Draco screamed, flailing around. "Not until you admit I'm right."

"You huge prat!" Draco yelled, finally managing to scramble off of him, barely missing the ground as he fell backwards onto his bed. Ironically, this only incensed more laughter from Harry. "Ugh! All this because I sold some potions! How will you react when my career blows up?" Draco asked dramatically, trying to fix his mussed hair. Harry rolled his eyes and sat next to him on his bed. "By supporting you, of course." Draco glared at him, his fingers still combed through his hair. "If that's what you call _support,_ than you can keep it." Harry had kissed Draco's forehead when there was a knock at the door.

Draco jumped up, glad to be free from Harry's evil charms. "I'll get it." He said, leaving Harry behind, disgruntled. When he opened it, he found Theo with a letter in his hands, along with several pecks on his face and neck. "Here. Take it! That demon owl of your mother's wouldn't leave me alone until I went to give it to you!" Draco was about to snap back when he slammed the door on him and ran away. "Arse." Draco said, taking a peek at the letter. It was forwarded by his mother, not written by her, and had a Ministry stamp on it. "Oh crap..." He said, as he ripped it open and found a invitation with a time and date on it.

"Hm? What'd you get?" Harry was not at all affected by Draco's mother biting the shite out of Theo. Draco did not doubt that he must have known the lengths his mother would go to send an owl to somebody quickly. "A ministry event invitation. You probably got one too. And it's the same day as I'm supposed to get a new assignment from the internship." Draco groaned. Harry cocked his head. "And let me guess, you're supposed to show up at the potions thing and not just get it later?" Draco groaned and sat back down on his bed next to Harry. "Yup." Harry grinned. "What?" Draco asked, quizzically. "I think I have a idea." Harry said.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and steered him to the direction of the door. "You still haven't told me what your idea is!" Draco objected, but couldn't help but smile. Harry looked behind him at Draco as he opened the door. "We're going to make a potion!" Draco had to think for a moment, okay, so maybe it was longer than a moment, he wasn't perfect- but Draco understood as soon as Harry began running down to Hermione's room. "We're going to make _Polyjuice_? Harry, is that even legal?" Harry laughed and shushed him. "It is if no one gets caught." Draco rolled his eyes. Harry didn't see why Draco cared. As long as it wasn't Draco being the one breaking the law by putting it on.

Hermione was nevertheless to say, _annoyed_ when she opened the door to see Harry asking for another favor. But she still pointed them to the nearest place with cheap potion items, which was, amazingly, a potion lab nearby, (which Harry didn't know even existed) and they got everything there with little to no hassle. (Harry had to use some of his fame to get away with it. Draco had prompted him to.) It was another hour before they could finish it. Harry stopped by the owlery to get his own letter, and they went back to their rooms. "So I'll just put this on in a weeks time when I get to the event, and pretend to be you at different times."

Harry flashed a brilliant grin at Draco who looked like Harry was still losing it. Draco _had_ gone along with it, so it wasn't all Harry's fault. Really, Harry thought it was full-proof. Those ministry people were too egotistical to even tell the difference, if they even cared. As long as they had Draco there to show that they 'planned' to do buisness with him, it was fine. Draco had even given him business cards to hand out if they actually wanted one. And, if Harry had to hand out money for charity, he would just pay Draco back. It was full-proof, even though Hermione might disagree with him! And Hermione _definitely_ had a disagreement.

" _Why_ do you insist on doing such childish illegal things, Harry!? You're a grown man! Draco should be able to make the choice himself!" "Maybe." Harry had intercepted. "But since he's buddy buddy with him, he gets the best of both worlds." Draco groaned loudly in response, as he had protested vigorously when he realized they would be staying at Hermione's room way past the time it took to tell them where the Potion's lab was. At least she hadn't tried to stop them. She knew it was futile. Harry was just as hardheaded as Hermione was, and poor Draco was right in the middle of it.

"This is the stupidest idea ever. They're going to find out." Draco said for the fiftieth time this evening. Harry flipped him off and sat on his bed. "For the last time, Draco, they're fools. I know _you've_ been at ministry events your whole life, but they never judge a thing I do anymore. They're too scared to. They won't suspect a thing-" "-And what about if it wanes off in the middle of a conversation? What will you do, while still pretending to be _me?"_ Draco interrupted, pulling at his hair. Harry laughed mischievously. "I'll feign a illness and run to the toilet. Maybe I'll tell them I'm pregnant with Harry's baby." Draco threw a pillow at him. "You BIG GIT!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: "Ministry Shmistry"

Harry drunk the Polyjuice two days later, ten minutes before he was supposed to be at the ministry party. Unlike Draco, Harry didn't care if he didn't attend these stupid things anymore, so he decided to RSVP back his own invitation with a No Thank You. _Hey, he WAS actually going to go anyways, right? It's not his problem that no one would know it was actually him_. Draco thanked him with a kiss as they both got their Portkeys for their respected location, as if Harry even had a choice in the matter in the first place to do this for him. Draco went first, claiming he was 'in a hurry.' Harry was sure it was really because he thought he'd back out at the last minute.

Harry's outfit _was_ last minute, however. Harry had tragically found out that all of his favorite suits didn't fit him anymore, which left him with either wearing a ugly suit or going with Draco to buy a "Draco-inspired" suit at two o'clock in the morning yesterday. And he _hated_ the suit. But he wasn't about to say anything, because it had taken them a hour just to go through suits Harry hated even more than this one. Harry had finally picked the one he was wearing when he began to get so tired that he just wanted to get Draco to shut up and take him home. Draco had been holding him hostage the whole time until Harry picked one that was 'suitable.'

The suit, in question, was dark lavender. That alone made Harry want to puke, but Draco said that it brought out Harry's eyes (even though it would technically only be 'Draco' wearing it, since Harry had no interest in wearing it himself, or ever again, even if he had somehow had the desire to polyjuice as Draco again. He did, however, get to wear a robe that wasn't hideous. It was one of Draco's, because it would be too obvious to wear one of Harry's, even if they were a bunch of snobbish dunces. Instead, Harry picked one of Draco's more _modest_ and _simple_ robes, which was _coincidentally_ one of Harry's favorites that Draco owned.

And with that in mind, Harry drew the robe a little closer to him before he portkeyed himself to the event. Once he got there, he made a beeline for the inside so he could ignore the reporters who were already aggressively snapping photos. That was, until reporters started obnoxiously repeating the same thing:

 _"Where's Harry, Malfoy?"_

 _"Are you and Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, finally over?" "_

 _Draco Malfoy, is Harry Potter not speaking to you?"_ Harry grew so irritated that he couldn't bear to listen to it all anymore.

"Harry Potter has much more pressing concerns than entertaining you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving now."

Harry didn't even care if Draco would get mad at him for this tomorrow. If they put that Draco Malfoy had attack reporters on the news tomorrow, well, Harry would do what he was increasingly getting good at doing; suing or paying off the press. It wasn't mean, but rather a necessity. And if he could buy Draco his gifts without draining his own bank account, than that was good too. He finally got inside and as soon as he spotted Hermione and Ron, walked over like a lonely kid in a party who finally found his friends. Harry thought the simile was pretty true in this case. "Hermione! Ron! It's me!" Thankfully, Ron was only shocked for a second before regaining his composure.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco was lounging on his bed brainstorming when Harry busted through the dorm door. "Was our idea successful?" Draco asked, chuckling. Harry breathed before answering. "Was... about... to run out... had... to leave..." Harry crashed on his bed and the last of the trace of Polyjuice vanished from his body. "Well, I'm sure no one saw you, with you running like that." Draco mocked, then walked over to Harry's bed. Harry turned over and peered at him. "How's your new assignment?" He asked. Draco groaned and looked back at his pile of forms and scrolls. "Incredibly dull. It's like they want to psych us out or something."

"Yeah. They probably want to see if you're _serious_ or not." Harry winked, finally pulling himself over to lay on his back. Draco pushed him over to the side of the bed. "M-move, you big lug." He told Harry, before plopping himself down next to him. Harry grunted as he got moved and pulled on Draco's arm. Draco finally decided to talk again when he got comfortable, hand still pulling on him and all. "Shut up. So how was the ministry event, _besides_ your almost accident?" Harry rolled his eyes and relaxed his hand on Draco's arm before putting his head on Draco's armpit. "You're not going to like my answer."

Draco groaned and glared at Harry. " _What_ did you do?" Harry gave him puppy eyes before continuing. "It wasn't _that_ bad! Have some faith in me!" Draco face palmed. "I just... maybe had told off a reporter or two pretending to be you." Harry said. Draco narrowed his brows at Harry. "Oh, Harry. I'm disappointed, but not surprised you'd do something stupid like that." Harry hit Draco's forehead in retaliation for his snark. "Ow! Hitting me for the truth? I thought a relationship was built on trust!" Draco yelped in response. "Well, you know me. Wonder boy and all. I can't take your _injustice_ sitting down."

Draco kissed him to shut him up. It should be romantic, but truthfully, it was just the only way he could think of winning this conversation. "Mmmh. Not fair." Harry muttered as Draco stopped for breath. "Sorry. You were annoying me." Draco said honestly. "You fucking git. You kissed me because of _that?"_ Harry yelled, pushing him just to kiss him harder. "I hardly see how this will solve any of your issues." Draco mocked when Harry let Draco go. "Shut up. Go work on your boring assignment, you prat." Harry sulked. Draco determinedly went to grab his scrolls and took them back to Harry's bed.

"What in Merlin? Go back to your own bed, you bed hog." Harry complained, pouting. "A good relationship is built also on communication." Draco snarked to Harry. "And right now I am telling you that I want to do my dull assignment next to you, even though you are mad." Harry guffawed. "And how in Godric's bullocks do you plan to woo me when I'm actually angry?" Harry asked, annoyed but intrigued. Draco smirked at him for a lot longer than necessary, and Harry began to see his answer alarmingly quick. Harry blushed and turned onto his side facing the other way. "Okay, you nasty git. Do your homework facing _away_ from me."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Just Another Meltdown

Draco had just walked out of his class when he saw Blaise bumble down one of the stairs toward him with Pansy and Greg in tow, albeit Pansy and Greg weren't running, they were only walking with a annoyed look on their face, so it must have been Blaise's idea. This was confirmed when Draco saw a newspaper in Blaise's hands. "Yeah, I already know." He yelled at him, scaring a bunch of freshmen in his wake. Blaise didn't stop, if anything, this incensed him more, and he moved faster towards him. Pansy and Greg groaned at the same time and walked faster down the steps to catch up with him.

"You mouthed off a Witch Weekly guy? Draco, you uncouth bastard! I'm so proud of you, mate!" Blaise told him, finally reaching him and patting him on the back. Draco cringed as the whole force of Blaise's pat hit him after having been slouching for a whole hour. Draco grabbed Blaise's robe by his fingers and steered him back to the stairs. "We can talk about this in your dorm room." Pansy and Greg had just walked down the last step when they came over. "Are you fucking serious? We were forced to walk down here for no reason? Do you want me to sweat?" Pansy complained to Draco.

"Sorry, Pans. But I can't tell the rest of the population about it." Draco apologized to her. Pansy huffed and dragged Greg with her when he tried to get away. "Oh no. If I have to do this, you have to do it too. Don't make me tell Mili you're slacking on cardio." Greg grunted in pain. "Fine..." The group walked up the stairs together, Draco in lead, as he had eventually let go of Blaise when he stopped pressing him. As soon as they rounded the stairs up to the floos, Draco interrupted their chattering to floo them all to his own dorm building. But that was a stretch. Even if it wasn't about him, they didn't stop talking long enough even as they went through.

Draco finally got to the room, which was sadly, devoid of Harry for another hour because he was in a different class. Draco missed the days when they had classes together in moments like these. Especially when Blaise was going to drive him bloody insane. As soon as Greg shut the door behind them, Blaise started up again. "After all those times you bitched about how only fools embarrassed themselves in front of reporters... you decided to do it yourself." Pansy and Greg, deciding to abstain from the conversation, went to go sit on Draco's bed instead. "Blaise, it's that not much of a big deal." Pansy said, while examining her cuticles.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Thanks Pansy. But it wasn't me who said that, so you can rest easy." At this realization, even Greg looked back up at him with concern and curiosity. "Okay, stop looking at me like I"m INSANE... it was Harry polyjuiced as me." Pansy let out a breath. "You scared me there, love. I thought we'd have to put you in a asylum." Draco snorted and sat down on the couch, since he knew Blaise was going to want to sit down in the next ten seconds too. Blaise scooted down next to him. "You really managed to get polyjuice... but with Harry Potter as your boyfriend, I'm not surprised." Draco grinned. "Well, technically, we made it."

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry was hoping for a normal day when he got dismissed from his class. He even walked to the floos with a hop in his step. He didn't even care if all the news in the world had talked about Draco badmouthing them (which was really him) because hey, Draco said it wasn't that big of a deal anyways. What he was NOT expecting was to see _a horde of slytherins_ inside his dorm room after walking all that way. And even worse, they all looked at him as soon as he walked in. Draco, who looked like a fly stuck in a spider's web, immediately stood up and ran to hug him. "Harry! How nice to see you!" Draco mouthed _Help me_ to Harry while his back was turned.

"Uh... what's going on?" Harry asked, Draco still attached to his side. Pansy stood up from Draco's bed and went to face him. "Don't you know polyjuice is illegal, Potter? Didn't take you for a bad boy." _If only she knew._ "Parkinson, I miss it when you were afraid of me." Harry then took Draco by the arm and hoisted him up on his bed when he refused to move from his arm. Poor thing. Must have been traumatized from all the questioning. It was _technically_ his fault, so he couldn't be mad that he had to pick him up. It was only a plus that Draco was ridiculously light for how tall he was.

Pansy scoffed and started to talk again but Blaise, not surprisingly, cut her off by standing back up. "Why did you even polyjuice as him in the first place? All for that dumb event? Even we have stopped going to that by now." Pansy punched him and Blaise yelped in pain. Draco sighed and put his head on Harry's shoulder. "Because I'm fucking Harry, and if I don't show up I'll be excommunicated or something. Even though I probably already am with that stunt Harry pulled." Harry gaped. "I thought you were okay with it!" Draco gave Harry a look. "I said it wasn't a _big deal_ , not that I wasn't getting kicked out for it."

"I can tell them it was actually me, and that it was my idea to do the polyjuice-" "-Shh. It's fine. It's actually a relief not to get those invites anymore anyways." Draco stopped his ranting. Greg groaned. "You know we're still here, right?" Blaise laughed. "I agree. Please don't eye fuck in front of a lady." Blaise pulled a irritated Pansy to him by her arm. "I don't mind it personally." Pansy said saucily, winking at Draco. "Can I please leave?" Greg asked, uncomfortable. "No!" Draco, Blaise, and Pansy all yelled. Harry felt sorry for him. He could only imagine the manipulation he must've went through to be here by Blaise.

"Okay, okay. Anyways... Draco was busy with his entrepreneurship and I 'filled in' for him. Everyone happy now? Is the drama over?" Harry said, waving his hands. Blaise and Pansy both sighed, while Greg was unaffected. "I was hoping for something a little more interesting than that, Draco... but I know the last time you haven't been boring when was you started dating Harry in the first place." Draco took his head off of Harry's shoulder and glared at Blaise. "Are you bloody kidding me? Are you telling me my life has seriously been _boring_ these past four years?" Blaise smirked. "Yes. Anyways, we can leave now. And, Harry, Draco, we need you at Iota Mu Xi next friday. Don't forget to show up."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Bored Drawings

Harry groaned as Terry Boot handed off the magic microphone to Blaise. They were at the Iota Mu Xi meeting, on a nice friday evening, when any other sensible person would be out swimming or playing Quidditch. Instead, both Draco and Harry and the rest of the two hundred members were cramped up in a banquet room facing awkward sweaty men onstage. Many had already made their speeches, but Harry already knew Blaise would be the longest by far. "I don't want to listen to this." Harry whispered under his breath to Draco. Draco didn't look to be enjoying it either, and Harry saw sweat shine on his forehead.

"Got any ideas of how we could _possibly_ leave under his _Big Brother_ stare?" Harry gave him a look. "Since when do you use muggle books as similes?" Draco sighed. "We're being held captive in this waste land of testosterone and you're focused on my use of simile?! My father made me read all sorts of literature, wizard and muggle. I was _five_ when I started reading chapter books, Harry. _Five_." Draco's voice raised and the freshmen kiss ups glared at them, hoping to silence their conversation. "I'm not even surprised that Blaise has managed to turn the masses to his side. He's quite good at that." Draco said, this time quieter.

"Should I be hurt they no longer idolize me?" Harry chuckled. Draco rolled his eyes and sunk onto Harry's arm. "Well, they certainly don't idolize _me._ " He mumbled. "Anyways, what's the plan?" "Huh?" Harry said, distracted by Draco's warm body on his arm. "Oh. Well I was kinda hoping you would think of something. He _is_ your mate." Draco grumbled about semantics and sat up straight, scoping out the area. Harry looked too, but there was nothing new than the last few times he's looked around while bored out of his mind. Everyone was forced to sit and watch, with drinks and food in hand. Waiters would flit around, especially with how many drink orders there were.

Draco looked down at his half eaten plate of sandwiches Harry's untouched one that laid on the floor, waiting to be picked up by the buss. "I have a plan. I act like I have food poisoning and you elect to take me 'to the bathroom.' Got it?" Draco said quickly, under his breath. Harry nodded, exhilarated with finally being able to leave. On cue, Draco leaned back into his chair, clutching his stomach. He began to groan loudly that Blaise was cut off from his speech. "This scholarship would extend to the technology degree- Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?" Blaise cut off, raising his eyebrow at him in challenge.

Draco clearly wouldn't back down, however, as he began to sway in his seat. Harry took this as his cue and wrapped an arm around Draco to keep him steady."Uhh, Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked him with fake concern. "I... think I have food-" Draco began to gag and Harry pulled him up out of his seat. "It's okay everyone, I'll take him to the bathroom. You guys just... uh, continue watching." Harry said to the rest of peering faces. Blaise didn't look convinced. "Fine, but make sure to come back soon once he's alright." Blaise said, words dripping with sarcasm. Harry nodded, trying to keep a grin off his mouth as he moved Draco in the direction of the bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco had been carried until he was out of anyone's view. Then, he was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. "Ow! What the hell, Harry!" He yelled at him. Harry scratched his hair. "Well, you weigh more when you've eaten some sandwiches." Draco kicked him in retaliation and Harry wheezed in pain. "Anyways, how do you get out of this hellhole?" Draco said, ignoring Harry's wheeze. "You know bollocking well where the exit is, Draco. We've went out from here numerous times." Harry snarked as he finally let go of his leg. Draco rolled his eyes and took a left down to the little exit ramp, expecting Harry to stop complaining and follow.

Draco opened the door to the fresh evening air. They had been in there for a _while,_ Draco thought, because it had changed from a bright blue sky to nighttime already. Draco felt the chill on him and conjured a jacket for him and Harry. Harry stood beside him and grinned as Draco gave one to him. "Aw, so kind." He cooed while they both put it on. "Shut up." Draco blushed, already regretting being nice to the annoying sod. Of course he was going to think too much into it and annoy him. Draco decided to let it go and tugged on Harry's arm. "Let's go, they might see us from the door if we're too close."

They walked to the side of the building and then continued on forward until they found a clearing that was made so the people living in Iota Mu Xi wouldn't have to look at classrooms or people. "Hey look, a tiny hill!" Harry said excitedly, running to lay down on it. "Don't go too far." Draco said, laughing. "We still have to come back eventually." Harry conjured a blanket and immediately laid down on it. He coughed. "Don't remind me." Draco rolled his eyes and sped up so he could lay down next to him. "What should we do now?" Harry said, a couple of minutes later. "Merlin. I forgot you needed to be entertained at all times." Draco said sarcastically.

Harry grumbled in annoyance, trying to defend himself. Draco ignored him, taking out his new art pad he had bought for these kinds of boring long situations just in case people wouldn't be watching him at this thing. Unfortunately, they were indeed judging him like a dog show, so he didn't have a chance until now. "When did you get that?" Harry asked quizzically, stopping his rant. "My other one is too big to carry inside my robe, so I got a new one yesterday, not knowing Blaise's followers would be keeping an eye on me." Harry grinned at how it looked. Draco looked down at it too. It was a fake-wood pattern with a glossy sheen, so that it _looked_ masculine but was still polished. "It's very... you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco said, even though he knew what Harry meant. He just hated how Harry could see right through him. Harry ignored him and straightened himself. "Anyways, draw me. You know you want to." Harry winked. "You self-centered prat... how dare you think I'll draw you just because you want to stare at your likeness?" Draco argued. Harry laughed. "I just like seeing your brow furrowed when you try to draw me." Draco coughed. "That _hardly_ happens to begin with." Harry grinned. "I'll give you a kiss if you do it." Draco sighed, knowing Harry wasn't going to relent. He sat up on his side, and got ready to forget they were supposed to be back soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: We're Feeling Old

Draco grabbed the picnic blanket and rolled with it, wrapping himself up like a pig in a blanket. "Draco! Stop! You're going to get ants all over!" Harry squealed, pushing him away. Draco rolled his eyes and pointed at his wand. "I can just poof them away, remember? Wizards." Harry had had a bad experience with bugs when they went up this hill. He had accidentally tripped on a pile of ants and had gotten a few bites before Draco could remove all of them. Draco was usually the dramatic one, and it disturbed him that today it was different. Draco felt _mature_ for once. Draco didn't know how to deal with that, hence the blanket.

"Harry, I'm sorry you got bitten by ants. But that's why I took rash cream, bug spray, and anti-itch cream for your crazy date idea. And I've already put it all on your skinny little legs, so please stop sitting like a terrified stick." Draco told Harry. Harry glared at Draco, subconsciously letting his legs fall back down on the blanket. Thank Merlin they already ate. Draco didn't think Harry would survive. "Come here." Draco said, unsure how to approach this situation. Again, he was usually the one babied. Which was unusual, he knew, when he was usually topping, but Draco and Harry had never been normal.

Harry had the good form not to hesitate and leaned into Draco's awaiting arms. Draco pulled him sideways to him and wrapped him up with both arms while sitting. It was extremely uncomfortable, if Draco was being completely honest. Draco's right arm was lodged under Harry's armpit in order to keep him from falling onto Draco's thighs. Harry weighed like a brick when he was laying on him. But, Draco was anything if not cordial, and let him lay there on Draco's left nipple anyways. "You're intolerable, you know that?" Draco whispered to Harry even though they were the only ones in the spot.

Harry groaned and moved even more into Draco's general area, sinking into his stomach. "I know. Thanks for tolerating me." Harry grumbled, probably exhausted from being so annoying. "What are you going to do with kids of your own, Harry? Freak out when they freak out?" Draco mocked. Harry fake gasped. "That's not fair! If anything, _you'd_ be the one acting like the extra kid!" Draco laughed and mussed Harry's hair with his now free hand. Harry grumbled again and got comfortable. "It's a good thing I'll have _you_ to boss us around then." Draco said finally. Realizing what his words meant, Draco blushed madly.

Thankfully, Harry didn't look up at Draco's tomato-red face; instead he let his eyes close like he didn't have a care in the world, as if he wasn't freaking out over bugs a second ago. "Yeah. I suppose so." Harry said, Draco catching a crack of a smile under his long messy hair. Harry didn't even pick on that Draco was insinuating that Harry would want to have kids _together_ as a _family_ , if they, you know, chose to have a surrogate at one point in their lives. It made butterflies go rabid in Draco's stomach like he was a first year with his first crush, though Draco would never admit it to anyone and _especially_ not Harry.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry wasn't the smartest person alive, but even he knew that Draco was getting anxious. Harry wanted to make fun of him for it, the stupid git. Draco was still so closed off sometimes, he still thought that Harry didn't see a future with him. Harry decided to ignore it, however. He'd just have to convince him through something else. And by something else, he meant playing dumb and throwing poor Draco through a loop to realization. _Because that was definitely what Harry did most of the time. Play dumb on purpose. Yup._ "I think I'd like three kids. Maybe four." Harry said, nonchalantly.

Draco looked down at him with surprise. "You want to take care of _that many?_ Wait, hold that thought. I'm not even surprised. Of course you'd want to look after that many demons." Harry chuckled. "Don't act like you don't like kids, you silly prat. I saw you help that boy, remember? I know you'd be a great dad- Ow!" Harry yelped, as Draco pulled on his hair. "Don't irritate the man who has a hand dangerously close to your own hair." Harry harrumphed and massaged his poor head, that was sadly mistreated by Draco on a daily basis. Harry didn't even know why he still trusted Draco enough to lay near him.

"But you'd still be a good dad. No matter if we had three kids or six." Harry lamented, knowing he was treading on dangerous grounds. Draco tried to glare but Harry was one of the few who knew him well enough to notice the small smile he tried to hide while trying to glare menacingly enough to get Harry to back off. Bollocks. It was all in vain. Harry would never back off as far Draco himself was concerned. "Three. Only three." Draco said, trying to sound serious. Harry laughed a deep, hearty, laugh. "What are you laughing about now? If you think we're having more than that you're crazy."

Harry grinned at Draco and sat up before getting into his lap. Before Draco could react, Harry kissed him deeply. "Oh man. Wotcher, Harry." Draco said, brow furrowed; not trusting Harry to not want something with a kiss involved beforehand. "Just... I don't know Draco... life will surprise you..." Harry winked. Draco groaned and threw his head back. "I don't even want to hear it." Harry laughed and pecked Draco on the lips again. "Enough! You can't convince me to infest my life with a huge amount of intolerable mini Potters." Harry cocked his head at Draco. "But that wasn't what you thought of me after you finished your drawing..."

Draco ignored the innuendo and moved to push Harry off him, but Harry held on fast before Draco could dump him onto the picnic blanket. "Okay! Okay! I'm done! I'm finished." Harry said, breath hurting from laughing so much. "You laugh a lot for someone approaching mortal doom." Draco said, lowering his voice. Harry raised his eyebrow. "I didn't know you were Salazar Slytherin now." Draco tickled under Harry's armpits and Harry screeched. "That doesn't even make me ticklish, just uncomfortable!" Draco kissed him before depositing him on the blanket like a large rice bag. "Can't we just be a normal couple?" Harry complained. "We are perfectly normal." Draco argued.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Sticky Labels

Harry felt like he was the leader of a wolf pack as he wandered through the muggle town in the lead. Even though Draco had magically managed to break the ice with the two totally different couples with his cool wit, Harry was still the one expected to lead them around so they wouldn't have a argument. This was why Harry didn't quite enjoy the prospect of group dates to begin with. It was just... always on edge. And it didn't matter how many times they had hanged out together. Draco felt it too, as his personality had took on a one hundred-eighty degree change as Draco wasn't known for liking uncomfortable, non-talking situations.

It was mainly Blaise's and Ron's fault. Harry was grown up enough to admit that his best friend was always ready to defend his friends, even if there was no need to, at least, _if only to himself._ Ron kept 'an eye on' Blaise and Pansy wherever they went and whatever they did, and it was obvious to everyone else. Blaise had already made hilarious quips about it being flattering, but it was _obvious_ that Pansy was getting exceedingly uncomfortable. Harry had grown accustomed to how Pansy seemed to function; she was all bold and brash on the surface, but as soon as she was reminded of something she was afraid of, her fight-or-flight kicked in. Mostly learned from Draco.

Hermione was second in charge of keeping everyone decent. She kept Pansy in the loop, and they seemed to be having a girls-only conversation last time Harry had tuned in. Which was fine, you know, if all of them were _girls._ But they weren't, so Draco still had to keep Blaise and Ron from hair-pulling. "Guys! Look! A drive-in! We have to do it." Harry pointed at a sign. Harry had been looking for something to do the whole time, because after their _real_ group date (At the Three Broomsticks) Hermione had suggested they go adventuring through a muggle town (Right as soon as they got back to their dorms to change) since it was such a 'nice night' (Which knowing Hermione, it was _not_ a suggestion.)

...Fast forward thirty minutes, and there they were. "Are you sure about this, Harry? We might get robbed." Draco said, concerned. Hermione and Harry both laughed, but the rest of the born-wizards were still confused. "It's just a outdoor movie. We'll be fine." Harry shared a grin with Hermione and they both began walking in the direction of tickets. Everyone else sped to keep up. When they finally got in line, Harry let the others go first so he could hang back with Draco. "How's it going?" Harry said, jokingly. Draco rolled his eyes and uncomfortably stuck close to Harry due to his proximity to a growing amount of family members joining the line behind him.

"Oh it's... going, alright. Why Hermione always thinks this is a good idea I have no idea why. I just hope this ends quick." Draco said, eyes shifting from a tense Ron to a boisterous Blaise. "Well, no one is saying _we_ can't have fun." Harry said, smirking at Draco. Draco chuckled. "At a _muggle_ public event? Why Harry, Whoever thought you to be so scandalous." Draco whispered in Harry's ear so neither their friends or the muggles behind them could hear. Harry was about to say another suggestive thing when he noticed that it was their group's turn to buy tickets. Draco grinned and wrapped an arm around Harry.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco shuffled around in his coat pockets for his wallet, hating how inconvenient and _tight_ muggle clothes were, but they were the only ones Draco had just hanging around in his closet for when Hermione insanely asked to go out at night in a muggle shopping center. Harry, of course, looked comfortably rugged in a tee and jeans, like such fashion troubles were beyond him. He hadn't even bothered getting a coat, he had just stuck his wallet in his back pocket without a care in the world for pickpockets, because in his words, he 'wasn't scared of them'. His _boyfriend_ was the snobbish one, not him, thank you very much.

The guy at the ticket counter had a toothy grin on his face when Harry and Draco both came up to pay. "The third and fourth wheels, huh? You two the only ones without a date?" Draco, already irritated with the man's clueless behavior, tugged Harry closer to him and took his hand instead of answering. "No, we're not." Harry answered for him, trying to be polite. Draco stared the man right in the face as he gave him the required ten Euros. Muggle money confused him, and he was thankful when he did nothing but hand him back change (even though he had no idea what it meant.) "You could have been nicer to the poor man, you know." Harry scolded, after giving the man his money as well as they walked away.

"And let him say something about us? I don't think so." Draco said, on edge. He held Harry's hand tight as they followed Hermione to the front of the drive-in where people who didn't bring cars were lounging on blankets. "Uhhh, Hermione, We didn't _bring_ a blanket." Pansy said, eyebrows arching in hidden message. "Oh! How silly of me! I might have one for us in my bag..." Hermione said, putting her bag down and crouching in front of it. Ron stood behind her to block the view of Hermione grabbing her wand and summoning a blanket, something Harry said Hermione would often do while they were out in a muggle area.

Harry knew The Golden Trio were no strangers to breaking the Wizard rules, but Pansy and Blaise still acted like it was the most shocking thing they had ever seen to annoy them. Even Draco ignored them and sat down on the blanket instead. They eventually gave up on the face-making as soon as they noticed a food cart. "Want anything?" Harry asked, turning to Draco with a smirk. "Well... at movies they serve popcorn... so popcorn would be nice." Draco said, trying to sound convinced. He still wasn't comfortable with the greasy fast foods of the muggle word, but he wasn't about to be made fun of by Harry.

"To being ousted as a gay couple at a muggle place." Harry said, as he ceremoniously passed a huge popcorn box to Draco. "I thought you didn't like labels, Harry." Pansy asked quizzically. "He doesn't. But I've never liked fanny myself, so..." Draco said, eliciting laughter from Harry. "Merlin, Draco! So crude in a place where children are around!" Pansy mocked, but Draco knew she was joking by the telltale cat's grin on her face. Hermione groaned and Ron uncomfortably asked if they could just watch the movie already. Blaise, for his part, said nothing as he had popcorn in his mouth. Draco took some himself and grimaced. "What is this on the popcorn, Harry?" Harry looked at him incredulously. "It's _popcorn salt,_ Draco!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Slytherin In Me, Part 1

Draco shivered through his mop of wet hair and cursed the spark of chivalry that had arisen when he had given Harry his jumper after they had gotten soaked in the rain while on their weekly walk through Hogsmeade. Harry obviously needed it more than him, however. Harry's long bangs were like a curtain of water, his curls attracting a huge amount of water that he had to refrain from gloriously shaking off as he was in the middle of a cafe and that was usually frowned upon. Draco stopped to catch his breath before helping the incapacitated Harry to a table. Draco barely had time to sit down before Harry wordlessly put cleaning and drying charms on them both.

"Shite! Warn me next time? It's not that comfortable of a feeling. Kind of itchy, actually." Draco complained. Harry snorted, but since Draco couldn't see his face through his rat's nest, he leaned over and pulled Harry's bangs back. With words this time, he charmed his bangs to stick to the sides of his hair. Hairs still poked out, but Draco still thought it was a success. "Great. Now I look like I have a huge afro." Harry scoffed, hugging Draco's jumper even though it wasn't that cold in the cafe. Draco took that as a sign he wasn't going to be getting back his jumper any time soon. He looked forlornly at it. It was a nice quality jumper too, which Harry's slobbiness was probably going to tarnish.

"It's better than not getting to see that pretty face. And stop frowning, or give me my jumper back." Draco said, squeezing Harry's cheek. Harry groaned and gave Draco a forced toothy grin. Draco, not going to fall for Harry's sarcasm, decided to ignore it. "Beautiful. Now, are we going to apparate, or do you want to order something since you want to charade around with my clothes?" Harry huffed as his attempt to rile up Draco failed and got up to order something. Draco got up and followed, knowing no one would dare to sit in Harry Potter's seat at Harry Potter's table. Especially when everyone was 'pretending' to not be interested in sneaking peaks at Harry's exposed scars.

Of course, Draco knew that wasn't all they were looking at. But, this would only affect him before. Now, Draco liked to think of himself as a full Slytherin again. No more hiding, no more being ashamed or scared. Draco only wanted to puke when seeing his picture in the news _some_ of the time. Draco got up to the line and stood behind Harry. Harry put his hand behind him without looking to catch a hold on Draco's hand. "How do you know that's me? You could be holding some forty year old man's hand right now." Draco exaggerated, a little flushed at how easily Harry recognized him from behind. Harry looked back at him with a smirk. "Gryffindor powers. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh bullcrap. Where are my Slytherin superpowers then?" Draco asked, cocking his head in challenge. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to focus on the cafe's menu. "They don't have any. Sorry." Draco guffawed before pulling Harry to him like a magnet. "Want to change your mind?" Draco asked, holding Harry tight. Harry grinned. "Nope." Draco swooped down to Harry's lower back and started tickling while breathing on his neck. Harry struggled against him like a angry cat but Draco persisted. "Now?" Harry gasped and reached for his wand, but Draco had already snatched it out of the way with his own wand. "Okay! Okay! I change my mind. Merlin! Do you have to do this in _PUBLIC?_ " Harry yelped.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry, after almost having his intestines squeezed and tickled out by his irritable boyfriend, fixed his (Draco's) jumper that was currently rumpled, as well as wiping off his jeans while pointedly looking at Draco as if he had put dirt on him. At this point everyone in the cafe were acting like they were the plague and wouldn't catch their eyes as if they could transmit it. When Harry finally got to the barista, he was expecting a refusal of service. _But_ the barista actually looked up at him as if he were a actual mortal. She even _smiled_ at Draco. Harry thought he might be hallucinating, until the barista asked for his order.

Harry felt like the weight got lifted off the room as everyone seemingly returned to normal. Everyone stopped listening as they listed their orders, maybe because it was common knowledge what they wanted. Draco got black, Harry ordered a regular coffee to Draco's normal disgust. Draco also ordered a big tray of muffins. "What? We're going to be here a while, aren't we?" Draco said, challenging Harry to argue. Draco obviously had the plan to manipulate Harry into a coffee date. But it _was still_ raining, so Harry decided to not press on Draco's 'innocent' schemes. "You're carrying that." Harry said, as the barista walked away to get their order.

"Fine. I'm a big strong Slytherin, after all." Harry sputtered, looking down at Draco's skinny body. "Big and strong my a-" "-Thank you, ma'am!" Harry said, as the barista had already came back with the tray of muffins. Harry's attempt to hide his curse was a fail, however, as the barista had a hard time hiding her grin. Draco, on the other hand, was grinning like a shark. "Oh, stop preening." Harry groaned, beginning to brood. The petite barista, with her name tag flashing the name Mackenzie, came back in the middle of Harry brooding with their coffee. "Thank you, Mackenzie." Harry said, at the same time as Draco. Harry glared at Draco. _Damn it!_

Harry then rustled in his pocket for the money before Draco could and put it on the counter so he could look the more chivalrous one. "Wait. Wait! Before you go." The girl squeaked as Draco was about to take the tray and Harry took the two coffees. "Yes?" Harry asked, as Draco seemed bewildered that she was talking to them more than necessary. The girl only looked a few years younger than them, so she couldn't be _that_ innocent to forget prejudice. Mackenzie's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'd just like to say... thank you... for you know, coming out..." She was so quiet Harry had to strain to hear her. "But why would you... oh! Oh." Harry said, brow furrowed.

Draco's cheeks were red. "It's really not a big deal... we've been through worse. We're just being... us." Draco said. Harry looked back, worried they were holding up the line. But everyone behind them were looking at the news like it would pain them not to again. Harry was sure they were listening, but he didn't care enough to say anything. The girl just nodded and Harry took that as a cue for them to go. They put their coffees and pastries on their table, which was, of course, untouched. Even their neighbors had gone missing, except for the children and teens who still seemed to idolize him. "I hope you're going to eat most of those muffins." Harry told Draco.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Slytherin in Me, Part 2

Harry squinted against the hot sun as Draco put down their towels. "Are you _sure_ it won't rain? Just because it's sunny doesn't mean it won't rain." Draco pompously huffed. "Of course it won't. I know what I'm doing, Harry." Harry snorted and took off his shirt. "Well, I'm taking advantage while it isn't storming." Draco glared at him. "No you're not. You better come help." Harry grumbled about shite they didn't even need and rifled through the bag for all the stuff they needed. "Don't forget sunscreen. And bug spray." Draco reminded him like he was a toddler. Harry threw the bottles at him.

Draco caught the bottles and grinned. "Good thing I was a seeker." Harry cursed under his breath and Draco tipped his chin up to him. "Hey. Don't be mad." Draco mocked, and kissed him on the lips. Harry gave up, kissing back before eventually pulling away as he was already getting sweaty. "I'd like those bottles back now." Draco rolled his eyes and handed them back. Harry stood back and put both of them on liberally, staring at Draco the entire time. Draco stared back, clearly waiting for him to be done so he could do it too. "Here you go." Harry said, throwing them back. Draco still caught both of them, damn it all.

Draco shook the cans and put the spray on, this time not being as dramatic as Harry before dropping it back on the towels. "What do you think of my spot? I picked it special for you. I was flying on my broom when I saw this lake." Harry snorted and looked out. It was a pretty lake, but it definitely looked like it was owned. Actually, it looked kind of like they were near a golf course... "Draco, I think this is muggle owned." Draco shrugged. "So what? Not like they'll know. I pulled a _Notice-Me-Not_ and everything." Harry groaned, remembering security. "That's not how it works... never mind. Let's just go."

"Okay." Draco grinned triumphantly, taking off his own shirt in order to get in. Draco was already testing the water when Harry decided to come up beside him. "It's so cold!" Draco said, but didn't move. Harry grinned, knowing that Draco wouldn't back off from his own date plans. He would swim in that golf course water even if it killed him. "Think there's a croc in there?" Harry commented. Draco snorted. "I picked it _because_ it was clear. Amazing. You hardly see anything like it." Harry held in his laugh, knowing it would be a lost cause to explain to Draco that the clearness was man-made.

"Look. All nice and blue." Draco waded out in the fake lake and beckoned Harry to join him. "I'm not making love in a muggle owned establishment, Draco. You can just forget it." Harry said, hesitantly. Draco guffawed. "I'm not without manners! Now come on already!" Draco said, making a fake sneer at Harry. "Okay! Jeez. Hold your bollocks." Harry mumbled, going towards him. Draco grabbed him as soon as he got close enough and started twirling him in the crystal clear blue water. "Let's dance, Potter." Harry inwardly winced as he had no control over where his feet went in the water. "If I step on a golf ball, I'll jinx you."

~.~.~.~.~.

After a couple more dances, Draco started to feel sprinkling down his back. He tried not to notice it, knowing Harry would call him out on the fact that it _was_ raining. Harry, however, ever the observant when it didn't even really matter, began to feel it too. "Draco, it's raining. I'm going to say it." Draco gulped and groaned. "Don't say it." Harry stared at him and switched hands, twirling Draco. "I'm saying it." He repeated. Draco groaned again. "Don't." Harry grinned, holding him close. "I told you so." He said finally. Draco groaned loudly and steered him in the direction of the towels. "Let's go before it gets soaked."

Harry ran back, almost falling numerous times. Draco decided to go walk effortlessly, just to drive the point home if Harry decided to fall and needed Draco to save him. Because Draco _would_ save him, of course. He was very charitable like that. For Harry, anyways. And if he wanted him to fall just so he could carry him back, well, that would be extra fine. Because Draco would _definitely_ enjoy that. "Don't fall!" Draco yelled out, awakened from his inner monologue to see Harry almost slip on the upmost part of the lake where their towels were. "I'm fine!" Harry yelled back, grabbing their towels.

Draco decided to pick up the pace as the rain started coming down. Harry had been pulling all their stuff together in Draco's beach bag that he had found in a clearance aisle, with two towels still on his arm. "Here." Harry told him, taking one towel off and wrapping the towel around him. "Awww. Do you do this for all the other girls?" Draco joked, combing his hair back with his own fingers. Harry fake laughed and kissed him long and deep. "I thought... you didn't want to be in the rain." Draco gasped when Harry let him out for air. "Well, you have to see the silver lining in any bad situation, Draco. Look on the bright side, you could say."

Draco sneered and kissed him again, which was a bit of a oxymoron, but it fit in Draco's case. Stupid fucking optimistic Potter. Draco knew he was purposely optimistic just for him and that he wasn't like this with his friends, Hermione or Ron. Which angered him... and excited him. _Don't ask him why he loved it, okay?_ He just didn't know. "You're bloody well insane, you know that, Potter?" Draco asked. Harry grinned and whipped his hair back and forth, causing a splash of water to get all over Draco. "Yes. What are you going to do about it?" Harry challenged. "Oh, you bloody fuck!" Draco yelled.

Chasing after him, Draco knew it was a lost cause, even with Harry carrying his bag. Unfair git had a head start, and Draco had to collect his bearings. Harry even stopped by the trees, pompous git, and took out their brooms in the time it took Draco to catch up with him. "Never... do... that... again... prat..." Draco gasped, as the rain began to beat down. Harry chuckled and looked down at their brooms. "Guess the universe doesn't want us to take our brooms after all. Apparate?" Harry changed the subject. "...Fine." Draco said, wrapped the towel around him as he clutched onto Harry for dear life, determined to make him pay later.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Snap Shots

Draco squinted at the Owl he received right after he came out of his class, hoping the words would unscramble themselves out of the fuckery that he just had to read. But no, it was still as clear as when Draco read it the first time. Blaise has seriously written to him to take alumni pictures. In _a hour_. With absolutely no time to prepare. Draco was, of course, a natural beauty, and it didn't take that long, HOWEVER, this was clearly a slight on Draco's honor by Blaise, who knew that Draco liked to take his time with his hair. Now, he had to do his hair _and_ clothes with only a hour to spare. Bloody Blaise.

Draco quickly summoned his broom and jumped on so he could fly over people's walking heads. So what if it was a safety hazard, he had no time to spare. Besides, Draco knew he would never fail. All those times he had spent illegally learning how to fly as a young child weren't spent for nothing. Draco ignored the indignant "Hey's!" and "Watch out's" because he frankly, didn't care. And he also was used to people finding something to be angry about him anyways. He was steeled for it as a young boy just so he could get away with being a arse. Caring about what other people thought was something Draco had recently dropped again.

Finally reaching the dorms, he dropped down and stored his broom inside his bag for the time being. He'd probably need it again to get there, since Harry was _always_ late. He hurried for the dorm rooms, where Harry was probably sleeping, or eating. One of the two. Heaven forbid he actually do the responsible thing and study for a change. Draco groaned when he reached the door and could already hear Harry snoozing inside. He keyed open the door magically, not bothering to squander any noise. Harry woke up with a start, having fallen asleep on the couch with a comic on his lap. "Wuh?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Time to get up. Blame Blaise. He has no desire to follow ancient traditions on manners today as it seems. And _please_ take a shower, you need it." Draco complained, sniffing the air and smelling a disturbing amount of flavored crisps. He guessed Harry thought today was just a free-day. Even though he had actual _classes_ for pete's sake. Draco groaned as Harry still looked confused. "Harry. We have to get ready in the less than a hour we have. So please get your arse up, because I have to use the bathroom too." Harry grumbled about formalities, not even knowing what they were going for. Draco would tell him later.

Right after Harry got in the shower, Draco went to see the disaster awaiting him in the mirror. Draco breathed in and out to prevent himself from screaming. Draco's hair had a present cowlick with some of his waves greased back at the ends where they were supposed to be flowing. And Draco didn't even want to think about what he was going to wear. He'd just have to go with a regular uniform like every other prat. Draco hurriedly got out his comb and hair gel out so he could hopefully fix all the problems in the dreadful time limit Blaise had given him. Draco ignored Harry's annoying humming and got to work.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry shivered as Draco spelled an entire robe right onto Harry's semi-naked body. "Ugh!" Harry complained, not really caring what Draco thought about being early or on time, as what was so important about a damn picture anyways. Yes. Harry wasn't blind. He knew that the only thing that could make Draco so self concious about his hair and clothes was something to do with a picture. And when Harry got his own letter... well, the pieces all fell together. Harry didn't even _want_ to have his picture taken, and having a really irritated Malfoy next to him didn't help matters. If anything, it just made him want it _much_ less.

Draco was still wiping down his Iota Mu Xi uniform like it pained him. Draco had never cared for the robe they had given him, but Harry pretty much wore it whenever. He didn't care how tacky the design was, or how lumpy it made his body look, because he didn't really care about fashion. But _obviously,_ Draco did. And he was absolutely _seething_ at having to wear this robe-outfit ensemble like everyone else. "Draco please, you look fine." Harry begged, as Draco looked angrily in the mirror with a foreboding expression. "Fine? Fine? I'm going to kill Blaise." Harry rolled his eyes. Slytherins with their schemes.

"I'm sorry, Draco. What I meant to say is that you look very handsome, and that your ugly robes do nothing but highlight your beauty." Harry said, trying to keep himself from rolling his eyes. "Thank you, Harry." "Are you happy now? Can we go?" Harry pleaded, wanting to just get the excruciatingly painful event over with. Draco looked at the mirror one more time before turning away. "Okay. Let's go before Blaise pops a vein." Draco said nonchalantly, quite ironically according to Harry. Harry didn't say anything though, not wanting to anger the beast. "Let's go by broom and make a entrance." Draco said, angrily.

Once they landed their brooms, Harry chanced a look at Draco. He looked like a very angry vixen. Harry didn't think twice that Draco was going to yell at Blaise as soon as they entered the fraternity. That's why as soon as they made pleasantries, Harry planned to run away before the eruption. Harry _definitely_ didn't need to be caught up in the middle of that. When Draco got caught up with one of the underclassmen asking for advice on hair. At least Draco looked semi-less angry with the compliment. Harry didn't need to hesistate, though. Draco wasn't one to abandon his own mission.

An hour had passed (which was one of the reasons Harry didn't mind being late. These things always dragged on way longer than they should before the actual event took place.) First, Draco yelled at Blaise, which derailed everything, and then Blaise made a speech, (undeterred from Draco's verbal beating) and then Justin made one. They had _just_ started taking pictures. Harry had found it safe enough to come back to Draco, and they were now waiting in line for their pictures, because Blaise had also decided to neglect to inform them that the alumnis were supposed to get in line already. When they finally got their pictures taken, Harry finally released a breath. Even if he looked bad.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Harry followed Draco into the club's bathroom, clutching his stomach either to fight against the laughter hurting his stomach, or to keep the alcohol from rising up out of his stomach. Or both. They hadn't planned on going to a club, but Draco was bored of regular bars and Harry was eager to try something new in the beer-department. Which was a mistake now, because Harry and Draco were both irreparably drunk. Harry wasn't sure how they were going to get home. Oh well. The night was still young. And _they_ were young, even though sometimes Harry felt like he was in his mid-40's. So they _deserved_ to get irreparably drunk once in a while.

Harry didn't recall why exactly they were laughing, but the punch-line must have been really funny, since Draco was laughing his honest, deep-throaty laugh instead of his usual snide laugh that he reserved for the public. "I can't believe... the bird farted on that bloke while they were dancing..." Draco breathed, and Harry suddenly remembered. Fart jokes. The pinnacle of comedy, heightened by the excess alcohol they had in their systems while dancing close by. "It didn't smell that good either." Harry said, remembering how awkward it was when the man suddenly stopped dancing and stepped away in disgust. It didn't take long before they could smell it.

In order to remain polite, Draco had to haul Harry to the bathroom before they could make a fool of themselves by laughing. As soon as they both looked at each other in confusion, Harry knew they were doomed to a duo-laughing fit. Draco, thankfully, had remembered that the bird was still close-by and pulled Harry away while trying to camouflage his own wheezing. Safe inside the bathroom, they could now resume their loud laughter. At least, until Draco found something else they could both gawk and laugh at while they were drunk. "Merlin. You shouldn't have laughed this much, Harry. Now I'm going to hurl." Harry laughed at his dramatic display. "You puking is my fault _how?"_

"Your laughter is contagious, Harry, you know this. It's like chlyamadia." Draco wheezed, going to lean on the toilet stall door. "Only you possess the natural skill to compliment me and insult me in the same breath, Draco." Draco grinned and righted himself against the disgusting stall. "And you know I choose to take that as a compliment." Harry wanted to argue more, but Draco's cute drunk grin distracted him enough that instead of using a rebuttal, he found himself kissing Draco feverishly. He really, _really_ hoped that there was no one else in the bathroom, because he couldn't even remember if they checked. "Mmph. You know what this reminds me of?" Draco asked, resting one of his knuckles against the stall.

Harry was irritated as Draco had broke the kiss just to make a comparison. "What, making out in the restroom warrants a allusion?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Not _that._ The stall door." Draco said, knocking his knuckles against it again. " _What_ about it?" Harry asked with a huff, as he was really getting hot and bothered standing against him but he wasn't about to stand on his tippy-toes just to get a kiss from the unobservant Draco. "It _reminds_ me of college rebellion. Which we haven't been doing a lot." Draco said, starting to get lost in his own world of thinking. "I disagree with that." Harry said, mostly out of his own petulance. Draco ignored him. "I have a idea for us." He smirked.

~.~.~.~.~.

Draco didn't expect a weekend evening being spent on the floor crouching in a club's disgusting restroom, but Draco did have a bucket list. He summoned a permanent marker with a flick of his wand, marveling at his ability to summon wordlessly. He'd like to think it was due to his drunkenly power, but he knew that Harry's own powerful magical aura probably had more of something to do with it. " _Please_ tell me we're going to do something fun, not draw something philosophical. Also, I'm a shitty drawer. Just letting you know ahead of any plans you want to make." Harry said fastly as he crouched down himself. "I know." Draco raised his eyebrows, or at least he hoped he did as he was still pretty drunk.

"We're going to leave our _mark."_ Harry groaned as Draco flipped the pen between his fingers. "No more puns. Let's just get your insane, not to mention _illegal_ idea over with." Draco laughed, almost hitting his head on the stall in the process. "You're one to talk on anything being illegal. If anything, this should _excite_ you." Harry glared at him. "Oh, you bastard. You knew I wanted it!" Draco smirked at Harry and pointed the marker at him. "All in good time. Now, what should we write?" Harry began to think, but Draco was pretty sure he gave up halfway through his thought. "Okay... how about we do our names."

"Cliche much?" Harry smiled at Draco. "Okay, get to it then, you filthy muggle." Harry joked, cocking his head expectantly. Draco snorted and wrote his name prettily on the stall. He also added the 'and', because he wasn't sure Harry was capable of writing anything more than his own name right now. Draco flicked the marker to Harry, and sadly, instead of letting it hit him in the head, Harry still caught it, albeit drunkenly slower than usual. Harry gave him a look that said he wasn't about to let a couple of drinks influence his skill. Draco looked away before he could blush like a first year. "Hurry up and write it."

Harry furrowed his brow as he wrote, which just confirmed Draco's suspicions that Harry was a half-wit at writing when drunk. As soon as he finished the 'y', Draco plucked the marker out of his hands. "I'm taking this before you hurt yourself." Draco mocked. This time it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Now I don't want to do something cliche, like making a heart..." Harry scoffed and moved to burrow his head into the crook of Draco's neck. "I don't give a crap. Just draw a dragon or something so we can _get home."_ Harry said with emphasis. The idea clicked. "A dragon! Good idea, Harry." He said, ignoring the pest on his neck and began drawing a dragon next to their names.

As soon as he finished, he moved back to observe his work. Harry moved too, but only enough to slightly crook his head in the direction of the stall. "Pretty. Harry mumbled, still partly stifled by Draco's neck. Draco wondered if he was uncomfortable in that position. Annoyed by his concern for the man who wouldn't even marvel at his amazing drawing, he pulled the crouching idiot closer to him. At least they weren't sitting on the floor. The drawing _was_ good. It was a curved Antipodean Opaleye, and it looked like it was protecting their names below. All in all, one of Draco's best works. "Okay, get up you intolerable fool, I'm taking you home." Draco teased as he pulled Harry up. "I think we've been rebellious enough."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Living Arrangements

Draco coughed as he stepped around a suspiciously foul-smelling box in the corridor of 12 Grimmauld Place. Thankfully, Harry had been here before and had already started cleaning, or Draco wouldn't have stepped a foot in this place. But Harry's cleaning, much like his responsibility, was unpredictable, and the time span of his cleaning varied. There were no cobwebs, but frankly, Draco didn't think it looked much better than what Harry said it first looked like. Harry seemed to finally realize the error of his ways and was now deeply concerned about the lack of effort he had been putting into the place he was supposed to be living in after graduation. Draco _knew_ he was going to have to help the big loaf.

Harry was crouched low in the living room by the sofa. "What's the problem?" Draco asked hesitantly, standing _away_ from the couch in case there was some scary creature underneath that Harry was trying valiantly to shoo. "No need to cower, Draco. I'm just looking for any dust bunnies. Or missing dark artifacts." He added as a afterthought. Draco sighed at Harry's dark humor and kneeled down. "Okay, so you need any help with that?" Draco asked, already ready to be away from the dingy floor. "Just a light charm while I clean under this old couch." Harry said with distaste. Draco obediently cast light with his wand while Harry vanished all the dirty things that were probably under there.

"Now. We clean the rest." Harry huffed. Draco's eyes widened. "Isn't there a way to do this faster? I can call in some house elves for you." Draco half-pleaded. "Uhhh, no. You're forgetting Hermione. All I need is light while I clean out any dust's hiding place. I'll deal with the weird furniture later." Harry said with finality. Draco rolled his eyes and _Noxed_ the light. "You mean _I'm_ the one that's going to be dealing with furniture. We're gonna need candles. This place is way too dark." Harry looked up at him and gave him a crooked smile. "You're really going to live with me... here?" Harry said finally.

"I..." Draco said, shocked, as he hadn't even thought about it that way. Draco then realized he had two very conflicting arguments on where he would be spending his sleeping. The more plausible explanation, however, was that he put it at the _very_ back of his mind. And now he had just inadvertently dug it back up just a week before graduation. Either here, in this dusty dark house with _Harry_... or with his mother and father in the now hollow Manor that now only stores bad memories; ...when his father eventually gets himself out of Azakaban that is. Draco _really_ was regretting his word choice right about now.

Harry moved to Draco and took his hand, lightly squeezing it. "I see you haven't actually thought this through. Well, I won't pressure you. Just don't expect me to live in the manor with you. I have to take care of this place whether I want to or not. Also, your old house gives me the creeps." Harry said bluntly. Draco wasn't sure whether wanted to slap Harry or hug him after the stupidly arrogant, but also considerate thing he just said. "I stayed with you in the dorms because I _wanted_ to, Draco. And I want you to stay with me now, if you want to too, of course." He said again, lifting Draco's hand up.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry and Draco had just finished cleaning the house and they were laying outside on the homey, albeit rather small porch. "What is that infernal device muggles use when they're all used up? Cigarette. I can understand why muggles use cigarettes now." Draco said curiously. Harry turned to him. "Well, don't go using it, because I hear it's quite unsafe. Also, it'll make your cute smell disappear and be replaced by repugnant smoke." Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Did you just call my _very expensive_ cologne _cute?_ " Draco asked incredulously. Harry chuckled and pulled Draco's lanky body toward him.

"Well, I like it. So I think it's cute." Harry grinned wide as Draco made a face. "Stop acting adorable when I'm supposed to be mad at you." Draco said angrily, pushing on Harry's shoulders. Even though Harry didn't move, he still acted shock. "Merlin Draco! Try to be gentle on this porch! Who knows when it'll break." Harry joked. "Oh you're difficult aren't you." Draco said grouchily, and Harry smiled before Draco moved to kiss the smile off his face. Harry kissed back just as forcefully, as he wasn't about to be topped by the pissed off Slytherin. When Draco stopped for a second, Harry breathed, "You're cute when you're angry."

"You're lucky we're dating. Or I'd hex you for constantly annoying me." Draco said, peeved. "But you'd be so lonely if you didn't have me to annoy you." Harry cupped Draco's cheeks into his hands and tried to ignore the fact that they were arguing while laying down on a just-cleaned porch. This seemed to shock Draco silent, and Harry watched to see his reaction, with his hands still caressing his face. "You're probably right." Draco said finally. "I am usually right. You just refuse to see it, being such a egomaniac." Draco laughed heartily and let Harry touch his cheeks some more.

Draco stayed silent for a couple more minutes and Harry let him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping that Draco would say yes to living with him, even if it meant having to deal with a grouchy Mrs. Malfoy who used to like him. And Draco had been living with him all this time. He didn't want to let it go anytime soon... _Wow... or ever._ He thought silently while looking at Draco's thinking clear gray eyes. Draco seemed to come upon a conclusion in his head and looked at Harry in the eye. "I think... I want to stay here with you. Even if it means constantly cleaning this weird place. But don't tell my mother, okay?" Draco said, smiling slightly at Harry.

Harry was so shocked by Draco's sudden acceptation that he gaped. Draco smirked. "At a loss for words?" He whispered. Harry nodded and pulled Draco in for a kiss of his own. "No backing out. I mean it." He told Draco once they stopped to breathe. "I won't! Promise." Draco grinned, holding up his pinky. "Where did you learn to pinky promise?" Harry asked, laughing as he held up his own pinky to touch Draco's. "I was a kid once too you know!" Draco said indignantly. "Well, you should know that pinky promises are legally binding. So if you lie, I can take you to Wizengamot." Draco laughed and kissed Harry's forehead. "You're full of it." Harry looked at him with a grin. "Oh, I'm dead serious, Malfoy."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Into the Future (Prologue)

Harry smiled at the graduation gown that was given to him by an Academic Dean. Draco had gotten his too, but seemed less smiley about it. While Harry was now excited about what the future may hold, Draco seemed to be more lackluster about it. They both had two very different job choices, and since they had their own honors to fulfill, they had to do their least-favorite one first and save the other for when they were older and could finally relinquish the duty. That was how Draco and him were different. Harry was excited to get it over with, Draco was dreading the course to freedom.

"Try to be more _happy_ , Draco. Graduation is in two days, for your own bloody sake." Harry admonished him. They were sitting in their dorm room, of course, and instead of admiring his gown, Draco had been sitting with his head back on the couch. "You've been staring at the gown for ten minutes, Harry. Sane people lose interest after that much time." Draco admonished back, not even moving his head to quip. Harry sighed and went to go put his gown on to his dresser, but not before noticing the little crest that featured Iota Mu Xi. "Did you notice the Iota Mu-" "-Yes, Yes I did. Now _sit,_ before I hit you over the head."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh." Harry grumbled, noticing that even though Draco seemed irked about receiving the gowns, his was still nicely and formally put on his own dresser. Harry guessed this was just in Draco's blood. Or maybe he wanted to piss off Harry, who could never quite make clothing lay straight. "It's just a fancy robe anyway. We didn't even get one from Hogwarts." Draco dumbed it down. "Well, university is usually different than high school, Draco." Harry said, pulling up Draco's legs and putting them on top of his knees to rest. Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't comment further, most definitely because he knew that it was a lost cause.

"Anyways, I think we should think about the _happy_ parts of the future instead of _incessantly worrying."_ Harry drove the point home, staring at Draco even though his eyes were now pointedly closed. Draco hummed. "Who said I was worried?" "Harry rolled his eyes. "Your face. Your actions. Also, I know you. Better than your own mother, I'm pretty sure." Draco's eyes were well open by this point. Harry winked at him. Draco scoffed and wiggled his toes. "My mother knows more about me than I think I even want to know. But I wouldn't doubt that she's already told you a good amount."

 _"Of course_ she has. I'm the favorite of any man you've brought home, after all." Draco smirked. "So the _only_ man. Also, I'm not worrying. My mother would say the same." Draco puffed up his chest in pride. Harry laughed at Draco's display of feigning bravery and went to tickle his bare foot. "I would agree with you...If I didn't know...you were full of it." Harry said, tickling his foot between every gap. Draco tried to pull away and began yelling. "Stop tickling my foot Potter, or I'll hex you! I swear to bloody hell... Okay! Okay! I'm lying! Merlin, _you_ really _are_ the Slytherin Heir, not me!" Draco gasped.

~.~.~.~.~.

After successfully running away from Harry's tickles at last, Draco laid comfortably and safely covered by his soft sheets. Harry was steering clear of tickling him after Draco almost elbowed him in the eye, and so he was now in his own bed, but not within any covers. Draco wanted to spit at his bravery. As if he believed Draco was incapable of tickling him himself. Bloody bastard. Harry was also reading through a sports comic, so no attention was even being _considered_ on Draco. Draco wanted to fight him and prove himself worthy, but he knew that was just what Harry wanted. Harry probably had a spell on that comic that Draco had missed.

While Draco was invested in his own paranoia, Harry flipped a page and Draco resigned himself to not being brave enough to enact his revenge. Instead, he decided upon doing something he knew was completely out of the blue, _he_ would be the one to make peace. Now _that_ would shock Harry. He slowly moved out of bed, creeping past his gown in case Harry wanted to smirk at it again with his loony look. Honestly, Draco really wasn't sure whether Harry was on drugs or was just that upbeat about the future. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know, now that he was going to keep living with him.

But, being brave enough to stay with Harry was nothing compared to being brave enough to ignore Father's pestering Owls and Howlers that now appeared by the dozen since Draco had broken the news to his mother. He knew his mother would never keep the secret, which was why he told _her_ instead of visiting him. He hoped that being his mother she would break it nicer than Draco would. Obviously, Draco couldn't see any difference thus far. _That_ was what really scared Draco about the future. But he would never tell Harry that. He couldn't deal with the looming satisfaction from his father if he put his never-ending fear slash respect of him into words.

Also, he wanted to be brave enough for Harry. Harry would be disappointed if he knew how cowardly Draco still was, Draco knew. And Draco might have grown as a person since the beginning of Uni, but the self-preservation still flowed through his Wizardly veins. And Draco didn't want to even _think_ of what his father would do once he got out. And Draco knew that his father would try and get out even more now that Draco had completely cut off any future plans of marrying Pansy... or Astoria... or any _witch_ for that matter. How they were going to get a heir, Draco didn't know for now. Draco thought of Wizard-induced Surrogacy, but Harry might prefer adoption.

Draco shuddered as he finally made it to Harry's bed and slid in. Adoption would absolutely _not_ go over well with his father. If anything, it would just cock it up more. Draco wasn't even sure if his mother would even support it. Sure, she knew Draco liked blokes, but she was still sure she would get a heir another way. If that heir was not of their blood, however... "Trying to sneak into my bed isn't really sleuthing, Draco. Especially when your bed is quite close to mine, even though you insisted on not putting it together." Draco humphed and raised his wand to put the beds together again. If only for small miracles such as no more tickles.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Into The Future (Epilogue)

Draco had to shake himself multiple times after receiving his mostly useless diploma. He actually... _graduated_. No, it wasn't a accomplishment or anything, he could graduate while sleeping, _but_ it meant he finally had to face his father (not literally, if Draco could help it) and move in with Harry. Also, having to tell his mother he wasn't coming back wasn't going to be easy either. Harry would be receiving his soon, which meant he was left alone right now and could have a few minutes of silence to try and make himself brave. But, he spoke too soon. Hermione Granger herself came up to him, and Draco was shocked to not see Ronald but then remembered he was in the W's.

Draco noticed Hermione looked awfully happy. In fact, she looked like she was radiating sunshine. Draco wasn't a fan of overwhelming happiness, but he could see why Harry liked her so much. He braced himself for the hug that was surely about to awkwardly come. "Draco!" She said happily, and, as promised, gave him a short but friendly hug. Honestly, Draco was just shocked that he actually got hugs from her now. He knew she would be the first to accept their relationship, but having hugs to 'look forward' to was surprising. But nevertheless, Draco was still a man of dignity and politeness now, so he hugged her back.

"Aren't you excited? I know from Harry that you don't see the point in ceremonies anymore but... you're going to be living with Harry now! While he not be the easiest to deal with... he's still something. Don't tell him I said that though." Hermione laughed innocently. Draco cocked his head at her but couldn't help but grin. He appreciated Harry leaving out the parents part. One less thing he had to deal with: a Hermione speech. "Okay, back up now. Pardon my brusqueness, but you seem more happy than you would be if there wasn't something else happening. Clue me in?" Draco asked, knowing the difference between excited Hermione and absolutely excited Hermione by now.

"Okay... well, I know you won't tell Harry, so I'll tell you the surprise. Ron... popped the question! And I said yes! Not today, of course. But we're telling him today!" Hermione said, finally letting her contained excitement out. Draco was shocked for a moment, but then remembered that they had been dating for even longer than Harry and he had. Harry said it hadn't started until sixth year, but Draco himself wasn't buying that. "Congratulations! I mean it, Granger- I mean Weasley. You're going by Weasley now, right? Ron didn't change _his_ name for you, did he?" Draco joked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, he didn't. And don't act like that, when you'll probably take Harry's last name instead of hyphenating."

Draco was so shocked by Hermione bringing up their future that he wasn't even able to retort in time, as Harry, as incessantly annoying and inconvenient as he was, chose that moment to come up to them. "...Why are you guys so close together? Should I be worried of you two planning something?" Harry said, grinning wide. Draco rolled his eyes but didn't answer, knowing Hermione would want to answer. Instead he wrapped an arm around Harry incase any one got any ideas about interrupting Hermione. Even she was preferable than someone else coming up to jabber on. Also, Draco liked to think he was charitable sometimes.

~.~.~.~.~.

Harry was hoping that Ron would come out soon, because as much as he enjoyed Hermione being truly happy, he was really starting to sweat under his robes. He knew Draco was keeping something from him, if his little flits of watching him and his reaction were any indication. He just hoped it didn't have to do with his dad. They would deal with it _another_ day, because today was supposed to be a good day, as all definite endings should be. _Again, really gotta go. Starting to feel all philosophical and crap in this heat._ Ron finally came, and he too was as happy as Hermione, which really sealed the deal that something was up.

Ron took Hermione's hand after he went in for a half-hug with Harry (Draco's arm was still around him) and looked at them. "I won't say I'm surprised that Draco's coming. We have a surprise for you, Harry. Even though you probably already know because of this git." Ron said, referring to Draco. Draco immediately looked offended. "Okay, he didn't tell me anything. What's the surprise though?" Harry asked, already more curious than he should be, because he knew they were going to take him to the Leaky Cauldron before they told him anything. "Don't be so hasty, Harry. We have a portkey and we're going to the Leaky Cauldron first." Hermione said, playfully lecturing him.

"Okay, okay." Harry said, giving up. They got to the portkey and went to the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry didn't say a word until they finally sat down. It was then that Draco smirked at him. "Okay, _now_ will you tell me?' Harry said, exasperated. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other and then Harry just knew before they revealed it, and the whole table and around them started sharing congratulations. Harry felt himself get lost as they eventually got up from the booth for hugs and then the most frequent bartender came by to hug the happy _engaged_ couple and everyone just seemed happy.

Draco seemed to share Harry's sentiment, since he was watching Harry with a wide genuine smile. Harry grinned back and decided that in the mass hysteria that was Ron and Hermione revealing their engagement to snag a kiss from the icy Slytherin. Harry thought that he felt warm for someone who acted so cold. Or maybe it was just the drink that had got plopped into Harry's hand as soon as the other bartender came over as well. Draco's own drink clinked against Harry's as he moved more into Harry's ki"Okay, enough kissing from you two. Me and Hermione here expect attention on _our_ day." Hermione elbowed Ron and rolled her eyes. "I didn't say that. Not nice, Ron."

They moved away as they heard Ron's grunt in pain. Draco laughed and instead laced his fingers between Harry's. "Alright, fine. We're now giving you two our undivided attention." Draco said. A little while later, as Ron and Hermione were busy, Harry leaned into Draco. "Hey... are you okay? About everything, I mean." Harry said, lifting his eyebrows in question. Draco looked at him and slowly gave a small smile. "Yes. But I'll need your help with my mother later." Draco whispered close enough so Harry could hear over the now throbbing happy music. Harry smiled and squeezed his hand. "Of course. Even though she's going to kill me, I know it's going to be fine."

...And that was when he knew it would be alright.

Even with a mirror,

a championship,

portraits,

and Draco's never-ending charm from being a Slytherin Heir,

Harry knew he could deal with it all.

Probably. Hopefully. Draco would be there too, after all.

 **FIN**


End file.
